¿¡Enamorada?
by SeddieHeartLand
Summary: Melanie está de regreso y empezara a sentir sentimientos por una persona "prohibida" ¿Quien será?
1. Melanie está de regreso

**Holaaaaaa fanfictioneros de todo el mundo aqui sta su humilde servidora XD siempre quise decir eso jjjjj..-_- bueno como sea aqui una nueva historia si les gusta reviews y si no pues vean mi cara de enojo :( noo mentira solo lean y dejen sus recomendaciones,sugerencias o comentarios que me hagan felices :) **

**Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan Scheidner el tipo con más imaginación en el MUNDO :)**

**Dedicada a Nerdy22 autora de Orgullo&Prejuicio.**

Los rayos del sol despertaron a una dormilona Carly Shay, se levantó a duras penas de su cama y se puso sus pantuflas de conejo, bajó por las escaleras contando los escalones, no sabía porque lo hacía, tal vez era el aburrimiento.

Al llegar al lugar antes mencionado había una inmensa rueda fortuna hecha de lo que parecía ser comida, pero ni siquiera se percató. El sueño la vencía.

-Buenos días hermanita-saludó Spencer con un beso en la frente a la castaña

-Hola-dijo bostezando la chica

-¡Woah!-dijo el castaño-Hay días que te levantas alegre o como una pequeña ogra pero ahora estás con sueño, ¿porque será?-acarició su barbilla como analizando la situación

-No lo sé-respondió la castaña-¿Hormonas?-alzó sus hombros. Por su parte Spencer tenía razón, había días que quería partirle la cara a alguien apenas lo veía pero bueno así son las mujeres. Ella podía hacer nada.

Carly se dirigió al refrigerador. Su estómago rugía-¿Spencer?-dijo-¿Dónde está toda nuestra comida?-cerró la puerta de un solo golpe.

-La convertí en una rueda de fortu-mida-dijo el artista emocionado señalando su obra maestra

Carly puso una cara desconcertada-¿No será una rueda de la fortuna?-

El negó con la cabeza-Fortu por fortuna y Mida por comida-

La castaña cruzó sus brazos y su cara de enojo apareció al instante-¿Que se supone que voy a comer?-

-Tranquila-dijo Spencer con un tono suave-La comida es lo de menos, solo mira-el hermano mayor se acercó a uno de los interruptores cerca de su rueda de comida y conectó uno de los enchufes

-_Por favor que no tenga nada eléctrico, por favor que no tenga nada eléctrico_-rogó en su mente la castaña

Spencer conectó todo y enseguida se prendió-¡Whola!-señaló la rueda, giraba y tenía varias luces de colores y la comida había sido incrustada en las varillas de esta pero como de costumbre, empezó a hacer cortocircuito(a Spencer no le va lo eléctrico) y se prendió en fuego.

-Voy a llamar a los bomberos-dijo resignada la menor

Estos no tardaron en llegar y extinguieron el fuego

-¿Enserio?, un incendio a las 6h00 am-reprochó el jefe McCourtney al castaño y su hermana no podía sentirse más avergonzada

Uno de los bomberos auxiliares se quejó-Deberíamos estar comiendo panquesitos de mora azul en la estación-

-Si-respondió el demás personal al unísono

-Lo siento-habló Carly por su hermano-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?-

-Simplemente no prendas nada en fuego-dijo el jefe mirando amenazadoramente a Spencer y todos los bomberos salieron del apartamento

-Mira-dijo el castaño a su hermana. Traía en su mano una de las barandas de la rueda de la fortuna, esta tenía un pedazo de carne rostizada-Se ve delicioso-

-Spencer-le reprochó su hermana y en ese instante se abrió la puerta del apartamento. Era el jefe.

-Si pueden hacer algo-dijo este y Carly tenía una mirada de esperanza-Con la carne está bien-le arranchó a Spencer la deliciosa carne quemada y salió sin despedirse de los hermanos.

-Ahhh-se quejó Spencer-Y yo que pensaba en comérmela-su hermana soltó una risita aunque estuviera enojada debía admitir que era una situación muy cómica.

-Mira como quedó el pepino-le mostró el vegetal estaba totalmente rostizado y la piel estaba suelta. Se veía realmente asqueroso

-Iuuuu-dijo Carly-¡Aléjalo!-lanzó el pepino lejos. Su estómago se revolvió. El hambre había cesado con solo ver eso-Voy a vestirme-subió rápidamente. No iba a romper su asistencia perfecta solo por la rueda de fortu-mida de su hermano

La puerta del apartamento se abrió revelando a Freddie y a Sam llevando sus maletas. Actualmente eran novios, y bueno, eso es una larga historia.

-Mira quienes son-dijo en un tono cantarín Spencer-Son los "novios"-usó las comillas en el aire. Él no creía en la relación de Sam y Freddie por el simple hecho de que ¡Ellos siempre se odiaron!

-Sigues con eso-dijo fastidiada la rubia. Spencer ya la tenía hasta la coronilla.-El nerd y yo si somos NOVIOS-

-Si-respondió con sequedad el artista-Ustedes se odian-

Freddie revolvió los ojos-Si lo somos-

Ninguno siguió con la discusión porque Spencer se fue a su habitación. Freddie porque se sentó en la computadora y Sam, bueno, ella revisaba la nevera de los Shay.

-Ya estoy lista-dijo Carly .Vestía unos vaqueros y una blusa morada y sus converses-Vámonos Seddie-

Spencer apareció e hizo un ademán con el brazo-¡Aja!-dijo-A Sam y a Freddie nunca les ha gustado el Seddie, ¿o no?-

Carly dirigió la mirada a sus mejores amigos-Sigue creyendo que no son novios, ¿verdad?-La pareja asintió y ella alzó sus hombros, como su hermano podía ser tan terco-Solo vámonos-

El trío salió del apartamento sin despedirse de Spencer ya tenían esa costumbre. Caminaron hasta llegar a Rigedway,claro ignorando los quejidos de la rubia.

-¡Dios!-exclamó Sam exhausta-¿Cuánto hemos caminado?-

Carly soltó una risita-Dos cuadras-

-Eso es demasiado-añadió la rubia y sus amigos rodaron los ojos. Se dirigieron a la fila de casilleros de las chicas cada una puso su contraseña en su podrían ser más diferentes. El casillero de la castaña era ordenado y tenía un cierto olor a rosas y en el de la rubia había una parrillada portátil y fotos de Drake Bell (su obsesión).

-Hola chicos-dijo Gibby apareciendo de la nada

-Hola-respondieron todos menos Carly. La castaña puso mala cara, no estaba de buenas con Gibby, estaban peleados y, bueno, esa es otra historia.

-Hey Gibs-rompió el hielo Freddie. La incomodidad se sentía en el aire-Debemos ir con el profesor Tanner-El señor Tanner es el profesor de Teatro y pidió la ayuda de los chicos por sus conocimientos en tecnología y cosas eléctricas.

Gibby dirigió su mirada a la castaña pero esta le evadía-Oh si claro-Freddie se despidió de Sam con un beso y los dos desaparecieron por el largo corredor hacia el auditorio o teatro.

-Vamos a Historia, Sam-ordenó la castaña y agarró a su amiga de la muñ sentía tan frustrada, ¡cómo se atrevía a mirarla! ella había sido muy clara no quería saber nada de él.

-Gibs, pásame el destornillador-dijo el castaño quien ya estando en el auditorio reparaba uno de los focos-Gibs, GIBS, ¡GIBS!-

-¡Qué!-gritó exasperado. Su mente se encontraba en otro lado.

-El destornillador-Gibby le dio la herramienta a Freddie y este siguió con su labor

-¿Crees que algún día me perdone?-dijo Gibby en un tono triste

Freddie bajó de la escalera y lo miró directamente a los ojos-Ella lo hará-dijo con firmeza

En el aula de historia todos esperaban a la señorita Briggs .Ella apareció, llevaba consigo unas muletas. Se había fracturado una pierna.

-Buenos días mocosos-saludó de mala gana la profesora y sentó sobre su escritorio

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó uno de los alumnos que estaba al fondo

-Me atropelló un estúpido ciclista-gruñó enojada recordando la situación. Todavía recordaba la cara del susodicho. Ese tonto estaba perdido.

-Porque mejor no fue un camión-susurró Sam y los de alrededor se rieron.

-¿Podemos pasar?-dijo Freddie dando suaves golpes en la puerta

-Solo siéntense-gruñó enojada

Freddie se sentó a lado de Sam y Gibby tuvo que irse al último puesto porque Carly no quiso compartir con él.

Briggs se levantó con sus muletas y cruzó los brazos-¿Porque llegaron tarde?-

-El profesor Tanner nos pidió ayuda...-explicaba el castaño

-¡Bah!-se quejó asqueada-El arte-

-El arte es lo mejor, su historia apesta-chilló enojada Milly Collins, una chica becada.

-Muchachita insolente-dijo amenazante la maestra señalando con su dedo a la chica-Vas a aprender...-

-Briggs-apareció el director. Su ronca voz sorprendió a la maestra

La profesora puso la mano sobre su pecho-Director Franklin, es ustedes por un rato pensé...-

-A la dirección, ¡Ahora!-ordenó señalando a la puerta

-Pero..-se quejó la maestra

-Ahora-Briggs avergonzada salió del aula hacia la oficina.

El timbre tocó anunciando que debían ir hacia su otra clase

-¿Freddie puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Ted(así le llama Sam de "cariño") al castaño y este asintió. Los demás salieron disparados hacia sus aulas.

-Felicidades muchacho-le guiñó el ojo a Freddie. Él sonrío sabía de qué lo felicitaba por su relación con Sam. El director Franklin era parte de esos millones fans Seddie pero claro en ese grupo no estaba su madre. Marissa Benson había llegado hasta el punto de comprar a su hijo para que dejara de salir con la "delincuente juvenil" como la llamaba, por eso, madre e hijo se habían distanciado un poco.

-Gracias-salió hacia su siguiente clase.

Todo pasó normal como siempre clases por aquí y por acá y el almuerzo también. Los chicos llegaron al apartamento excepto Gibby para no incomodar el ambiente.

-Hola spens-dijeron todos

-¿Botaste tu rueda de fortu-mida?-dijo la castaña a su hermano con tono autoritario

-Si-mintió. En realidad estaba en su cuarto, pero bueno, Carly se iba a dar cuenta por el olor cuando se empiece a podrir.

-¿Quieren ir a jugar?-dijo Carly a sus amigos-Podemos dispararles flechas al pie-

-No puedo-dijo la rubia-Pam me dijo que me tenía una sorpresa-alzó los hombros, tal vez sería su próximo papá. Sea quien sea no la iba a tener fácil-Adiós bebé-se despidió con un beso de Freddie

-Aww-agregó Carly para variar

-Iuuuu-dijo Spencer y se fue a su cuarto a seguir arreglando su rueda de la fortuna.

-¿Qué me dices tú Freddie?-dijo Carly mirando a su amigo

-No puedo-dijo acercándose a la puerta-Vamos a visitar a la tía Magaret-

-Bien, bien-respondió aburrida la chica-Ya ándate-el muchacho salió del apartamento Shay y ella se sentó a ver televisión.

Mientras tanto Sam llegaba a su casa o a lo que se podía llamar casa. No había nadie.

-¿Mamá?-dijo la rubia. Alzó sus hombros, le gustaba estar sola, sobre todo porque podía comer lo que quería.

Se escuchó un ruido arriba, instantáneamente la rubia sacó su calceta de mantequilla (su fiel compañera).

Subió cuidadosamente las escaleras. El ruido provenía de su cuarto y entró. De un solo golpe tumbó a la persona que estaba ahí. Era su hermana gemela.

-¡Mel-reaccionó la rubia y se arrodilló a ayudar-¿Estás bien?-

"Si me siento perfecta-dijo con sarcasmo sobándose la cabeza y Sam le ofreció la mano para levantarse pero ella la rechazó y se paró por su cuenta

-¿Qué haces aquí-dijo en tono de detective Sam-No deberías estar en el internado ese-

-Por lo menos merezco un hola, ¿no?-dijo Melanie y la mirada asesina de su hermana la hizo continuar-Estoy de vacaciones-

-¡Sí!-fingió alegría Sam

-Lo sé- Mel la abrazó-Podemos salir como hermanas, ir de compras y hablar de chicos-la cara de horror de Sam apareció. Ella ¿compartiendo tiempo con Melanie? Lo solían hacer de pequeñas pero ahora ya ni siquiera se veían, que esperaba ¿qué le contara sobre su noviazgo con Freddie? ¡Ja! eso era su secreto y no se lo iba a comentar sobre todo porque Mel era el tipo de chica que le gustaban detalles y sus tontas preguntas como: ¿Que te gusta más de él? ¿Cómo te enamoraste de él? Ella no tenía tiempo para eso.

-Ayúdame con mis maletas-dijo Melanie colocando una gran maleta rosa sobre la cama.

-Si-respondió la rubia, pero su mente estaba en otro lado

Lo que parecía ser una pesadilla se había cumplido. Melanie estaba de regreso.

**Bueno aqui sta y si alguna persona le llega a gustar (tengo mis dudas?) se preguntara ¿Cuál fue la pelea entre Carly y Gibby para provocar la distancia entre ellos dos? Lo averiguarán en el siguiente capitulo (si es que lo hay)**

**Un aviso será que Melanie pasará a ser un personaje principal en esta historia ¡OJO!**

**Besos y abrazos grandotes :)**


	2. Explicaciones

**Hola aquí reportándome Gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews! :D Los contestaré:  
**

**Dublealfa: Gracias por tu opinion y me alegre que te alla gustado el primer que este tambien te guste :D **

**SammyKress: ¡Grax! :3 por tu lindo encanta que te encante porque a mi me encanta escribir lo que te encanta(Juego de palabras XD)**

**Nerdy22:OMG! nunca pensé que leerías una de mis é de alegría cuando vi tu review :D ¡Gracias eres una gran escritora! Y veo q tambien te gusta el triangulo amoroso de Melanie,Sam y Freddie(a mi tanbn).Simplemente pork si no es Seddie que sea Meddie porque Creddie JAMÁS **

**jeirserseddielover18: Gracias por tu review :D aqui sta el nuevo capítulo**

**Bueno este capítulo no tiene nada que ver con la trama original en si es una explicación de por qué Carly y Gibby están peleados. Si eres fan Cibby te gustará ;) yo sé porque lo digo**

**Icarly no me pertenece es de…..¡ustedes ya saben! ;)**

**Capítulo 2: Explicaciones**

Quejidos. Era lo único que se escuchaba en el aula de la señorita Briggs. La aburrida historia promovía el deseo de los alumnos a cortarse las orejas o peor saltar del balcón, pero, lamentablemente no podían.

-Bien mocosos-dijo Briggs-Como no saben respetar la historia de su país, les pondré un castigo-Las quejas y abucheos no tardaron en empezar.

-¡Cállense!-gritó la profesora calmando a los alumnos .Empezó a pasearse por los puestos, mirando desafiantemente a cada uno de los chicos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su cara. Adoraba hacerle imposible la vida a los adolescentes.-Su castigo será venir a pintar las paredes de la parte de atrás del colegio-

-¡Pero si nadie se fija en esas paredes!-chilló enojado un alumno

-Lo sé-dijo con una sonrisa malévola-Pero, ¿no creen que mejoraría la imagen de Ridegway?-Los chicos reviraron los ojos fastidiados por la situación.

Briggs golpeó su escritorio-Los espero aquí a las tres de la tarde-

-¡Es muy temprano!-dijo enojado Gibby

-Gibbyyyy-El chico ya conocía esa expresión. Debía ir donde el director Franklin.

La campana sonó anunciando que las clases terminaban. Un alivio para todos excepto para nuestro quinteto favorito (Tasha la novia de Gibby se había agregado recientemente) porque debía volver a lugar más aburrido del planeta.

-Odio a Briggs-bufó Sam enojada.

-No es justo que tengamos que venir a hacer de pintores-prosiguió enojado Freddie

-Vamos chicos-animó Carly-Vean el lado positivo-Sus amigos encarnaron las cejas ¿Qué tenía de bueno volverle a ver la cara a la detestable Briggs?-Bueno tal vez ustedes no vean un lado positivo pero yo si, además todos vamos a estar juntos. Quizá sea divertido-

Tasha dijo en un tono burlón-Tu eres la única que le ve cosas positivas a todo-El resto de chicos soltó una risitas. Era muy cierto, Carly siempre era alegre y alentaba a todo el mundo, aunque la cosa ya estuviera perdida.

El grupo siguió su camino hasta el Bushell Plaza. Tasha y Gibby iban cogidos de la mano y ella tenía apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro del chico, por su parte, la situación de Sam y Freddie era casi igual parecían dos tórtolos. Carly a veces se sentía extraña metida entre tanto amor. Ella era la única soltera del grupo y no es porque no quisiera tener novio sino que no había encontrado a esa persona especial, además, estar soltero/a tiene sus ventajas.

Llegaron al apartamento de los Shay y dejaron sus maletas en el suelo.

-¿Dónde está Spencer?-preguntó la novia de Gibby mientras miraba su agradaba Spencer, es un tipo cool y un gran artista según la opinión de ella. No sabía porque pero las esculturas del castaño parecían tener…vida propia.

-Se fue a una convención de Calcetines-respondió la menor de los Shay

-¿Existen esas convenciones?-preguntó incrédula Sam. Sabía que Spencer es raro pero ¿ir a una convención para hablar horas y horas sobre calcetines? Eso sobre pasaba los niveles de rareza en una persona.

Carly asintió-Hablan sobre tipos de telas y diseños-

-Eso es raro-dijeron Freddie y Gibby al unísono. Luego Gibby prosiguió-Además si eres un hombre-

Tasha le dedicó una mirada burlona y puso sus manos en su cadera-Mira quién habla, si a ti te encanta ir conmigo a Lindos Brillos-Los muchachos soltaron unas risitas

-¡Me gustan las cosas de mujeres!-se defendió el chico

-¿No deberíamos ir a comprar la pintura?-señaló Freddie

-¡Demonios!-bufó enfadada Sam. Odia todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajar-¿No habrá pintura que derrita las paredes?-se formó una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara de la rubia.

Carly negó con la cabeza-No aunque…no sería malo-

Sam formó una pantalla con sus manos-Imagínense que la señorita Briggs revise la pared y ¡Bum! Le caiga encima-agregó con tono soñador-El día más feliz de mi vida-

-Que inteligente eres Puckett-dijo en un tono sarcástico su novio y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Vamos a la ferretería-agregó la castaña y todo el grupo salió del apartamento.

Después de haber comprado la pintura se dirigieron a paso ligero hacia Rigway donde una molesta señorita Briggs esperaba su llegada

-Llegan tarde-les acusó la maestra

-No es así-corroboró Carly y luego sacó su teléfono-Solo nos pasamos con un minuto-

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en la cara de Francine-Por eso pintarán el doble de paredes-

-¡Qué!-dijeron alarmados todos los chicos-No es justo-

-Nada en el mundo es justo, chiquillos-dijo con su típico tono arrogante Briggs

-Pero..-empezó a decir Gibby pero fue interrumpido por los gritos de la profesora

-¡Hey tú!-señaló con su dedo Francine a un muchacho que estaba cerca del auto de ella-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi auto, mocoso malcriado?-Se dirigió a gran zancadas hacia el lugar de los hechos.

-Será mejor que empecemos-dijo resignada Carly y entregó a cada uno de sus amigos una lata de pintura. Fue hacia dos paredes que quedaban a lo último y abrió su lata de pintura. Era de color rosa (su favorito).

-Ya no puedo más-se quejó Tasha a su novio botando la brocha a un lado.

-Pero si recién comenzamos-explicó el castaño

-Lo sé pero…-comenzó a hablar la chica pero fue interrumpida por la canción de su celular _There were nights when the wind was so cold That my body froze in bed If I just listened to it Right outside the window_… de Celine Dion.- ¡Demonios!, es mi mamá. Ya regreso-

-Voy a ver cómo va Carly-se dijo a sí mismo el chico y fue hacia donde estaba su amiga. Al llegar no se percató de las latas de pintura que estaban en el suelo y tropezó con ellas. Del susto Carly aflojó su brocha y cayó en su camiseta.

-¡Gibby!-se quejó la castaña mirando su camiseta embarrada de la pintura pensando si se podría lavar o quitar.

-Lo...lo…siento-se excusó el chico-Déjame ayudarte-Se acercó a la muchacha y sacó una servilleta de su bolsillo y empezó a limpiar la camiseta para luego pasar la servilleta por la embarrada cara de la chica. Hasta ahorita no se había dado cuenta. Carly era guapa.

Carly tampoco se había dado cuenta. Gibby era un poco… ¿apuesto?

Sus caras se acercaban cada vez más y más. Hasta que sus labios se unieron. Por un momento la castaña no correspondió pero luego puso sus manos en el cuello del chico. El beso se mantenía sincronizado pero era dulce a la vez.

-¡Gibby!-chilló una voz conocida interrumpiendo el mágico momento. Era Tasha.

-T…Tasha..-tartamudeó nervioso el chico mirando la cara roja de su novia-No es lo que parece-

-Si...no es lo que tú crees…-agregó nerviosa Carly.

-¡Tu cállate muñequita!-le gritó Tasha a la castaña usando un tono familiar que sabe usar la señora Benson al dirigirse a Carly.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para mandarme a callar!-gritó de vuelta la castaña. No se iba a dejar de nadie ni mucho menos de la estúpida novia de Gibby.

-Pero tú si puedes besarte con mi novio, ¿no?-continuó con la discusión Tasha

-Ya, ya, chicas…-intentó controlar la situación Gibby pero fue atormentado por las miradas asesinas de las chicas

Los ojos de Tasha se aguaron-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto, Gibbyosito?-

-Yo...-Gibby no sabía que contestar. Ni el mismo sabía porque había besado a Carly.

-Yo que pensé que te gustaba y…¿Qué hay de malo conmigo?-volvió a hablar entre lágrimas la afligida novia.

-Nada-contestó inseguro Gibby-Yo te amo-

-¿Desde cuándo me engañas?-dijo una Tasha muy segura y dispuesta a abalanzarse encima de Carly y arrancarle todo el cabello.

-Nunca lo he hecho-

-¡Mentira!-bufó enojada la novia-¿Crees que soy estúpida?-sentenció -¿Sabes qué? Terminamos. Te odio eres lo peor que me pudo ocurrir-

Gibby dirigió su mirada donde estaba Carly. Unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Carly…yo lo siento..-atinó a decir el muchacho pero luego una furiosa castaña se le acercó

-No me mires, ni me busques y ni me hables. Porque para mí eres un simple desconocido-se fue corriendo del lugar dejando a un preocupado Gibby

¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? ¿Por qué tuvo que besar a Gibby? Y lo peor ¿Por qué le había gustado?

-Carly, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo preocupada Sam al ver llorar a su mejor amiga.

-Nada-contestó a duras penas-Solo necesito estar sola-siguió caminando pero luego se viró hacia donde estaban sus mejores amigos que seguían con su labor-¡Sam Freddie!-gritó exasperada dando a entender que los necesitaba.

El trío de Icarly se sentó en una veredita y empezaron a hablar

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Freddie

-Gibby me besó-habló/susurró Carly poniendo las manos en su cara.

Sam estalló en risas-Enserio, ¿qué pasó?-

-¡Eso pasó!-gritó exasperada Carly.

-Creo que debo ir hablar con Gibby-se levantó Freddie

-¿¡Qué!?-dijo alarmada la castaña-¿Hablarás con el enemigo?-

-Carly-suspiró resignado el castaño-¿No crees que Gibby también se siente confundido y necesita de un amigo?-

-Tal vez-refunfuñó la chica y Freddie se fue dejándola sola con Sam. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo. Lo vio, estaba sentado en la acera con la cabeza gacha. Se notaba a leguas que estaba triste.

-Hola-dijo Freddie y le dio una palmadita a Gibby en la espalda para luego sentarse-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Estúpido-se deshago el muchacho-Tasha terminó conmigo, Carly me odia. ¿Qué más puedo pedir?-

-No seas tan malo contigo-lo consoló el castaño-Las cosas pasan por algo-

-Para ti es fácil decirlo-respondió un poco enojado Gibby pero luego dirigió su mirada a su mejor amigo-Freddie, ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan complicadas?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-

-Porque tu novia es Sam-Gibby siempre pensó que el que se atreviera a salir con Sam Puckett debía ser muy valiente y, bueno, Freddie no encajaba en esa descripción.

El chico soltó una risita-Gibby te voy a decir algo. Toda mujer es complicada pero eso las hace más linda. ¿Cómo crees que acabe enamorado de mi ami-enemiga de años?-

-Tienes razón-admitió el muchacho-Pero, ¿qué voy hacer ahora?-

Freddie se levantó y le sacudió el pelo a Gibby-No lo sé, ese es tu problema-

-Gracias-dijo sarcástico Gibson

-De nada-respondió el castaño con una sonrisa-Para eso están los amigos-

-¿No crees que deberías decirme algo?-habló esperanzada Carly

-No sé qué decirte-admitió Sam. Se sentía decepcionada de ella misma, ¿Qué clase de amiga era?

Carly agachó su cabeza. Sabía que Sam no era de las personas que expresaban sus sentimientos, pero, por lo menos pudo decir un "Vas a estar bien" o "Verás que ya va a pesar".

-Mira Carly-carraspeó Sam-Si te gusta el sirenito y él te hace feliz. Nosotros vamos a apoyarte porque te queremos-Carly abrazó a su amiga y lloró un poco en su hombro. Nunca pensó en oír unas palabras tan reconfortantes de la boca de la carnívora rubia.

-Hey-apareció a Freddie-¿De qué me perdí?-

-Nada-dijo Carly y se limpió la cara

-Sam, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-dijo Freddie a su novia

-Claro nerd-contestó divertida

-¿Enserio me sigues tratando así a pesar de ser tu novio?-

-Dijiste que no quería que cambiara. Heme aquí-

-Eres hermosa-besó la mejilla de la rubia y se alejaron de donde estaba Carly

-Creo que la pelea de Carly y Gibby es más preocupante de lo que creímos-comenzó a hablar Freddie en un tono serio

-Lo sé-dijo la rubia-¿Pero qué pretendes que hagamos?-

-Alejarnos-

Sam puso una cara extraña-¿Qué?

-Me refiero a que no intervengamos porque los dos resolverán el problema. Por eso son amigos-

-Amigos que se gustan-añadió la rubia

-Si lo que sea-dijo Freddie-Pero mira tu sabes que nada bueno sale si los dos colaboramos juntos-

Sam negó con la cabeza-No es cierto,¿te acuerdas la ves que no dejamos que Carly no vaya a Briawood?-

-Si pero dañamos la oportunidad de que nuestra mejor amiga vaya a una de las mejores escuelas de Seattle-

-Cierto-afrimó la novia

-¿Nos podemos ir?-suplicó Carly apareciendo de la nada

-Oh,claro-dijo Freddie-Pero no creo que la señorita Briggs nos deje irnos-

-¿Quién dijo que le pediremos permiso?-dijo sarcástica Carly y agarró a sus dos amigos de la muñeca para dirigirse hacia el Bushell Plaza.

Al llegar al apartamento Spencer los recibió con su típico saludo

-¿Como les fue con la pintura,muchachos?

-Espera-dijo Sam poniendo cara rara-¿Como te enteraste?-

-Jenny me lo dijo-Jenny es la dueña de la ferretería donde habían ido a comprar la -novia de Spencer y actualmente su mejor amiga

-Claro-

-Hola hermanita-le dijo Spencer a su hermana sacudiendole el cabello

Carly le dio un empujón-No estoy de humor-

-¿Que le pasa?- le preguntó Spencer a la pareja Seddie

-No sabemos-

-¿Debería preocuparme?-volvió a preguntar el artista

Los chicos negaron frenéticamente la cabeza

Spencer alzó sus hombros-Como sea-Luego desaparecio hacia su habitación

-¿Te voy a dejar a tu casa?-le dijo Freddie a su novia y los dos salieron del apartamento

-No seas preocupado,Benson-bromeó la chica-Mamá sabe cuidarse-

-Está bien-continuó el chico-¿Llevas tu cacelta de mantequilla?-

-Nunca me olvido de ella-dijo la chica con orgullo y el castaño soltó una risita

-Te amo-le dijo Freddie y besó sus labios

-Lo se-contestó la rubia y guiñó el ojo-Me lo dices a cada minuto-Desapareció por el pasillo

Freddie suspiró y entró a su apartamento donde una muy enojada Marissa Benson lo esperaba

**Siento mucho tardar en actualizar la razón es que el fallecimiento de un familiar me tiene muy afligida :´( **

**Les cuento q Victorius ganó como mejor serie internacional en los KCAMexico y no estoy triste además con tal de que sea una serie de Dan está bien pero me hubiera gustado que Icarly,para mi Icarly es mas divertido q bueno ¡Felicidades a Victorius y a DanWarp por el premio! :D**

**Reviews *Cara de cachorrito***


	3. ¿Dos?

**Hola Gracias por los Reviews los contestare:**

**Seddiemaniatik05: Graxx! Por tu Review. Lo sé yo también muero por el Cibby *W***

**Nerdy22: Ahhh! Pensaba que ya ibas a dejar de leer mi historia XD a veces soy un poco pesimista. Muchas gracias tus Reviews siempre me sacan una sonrisa y aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

**Me había olvidado de decir que lo que pasó en Itwins nunca sucedió en esta historia. Es cómo que Freddie sabe de la existencia de Melanie pero nunca la había conocido en persona**

**Icarly no me pertenece es del maravilloso Dan Scheidner **

-Ya te lo dije mamá-espetó furioso Freddie estando en el taxi después de a ver regresado de la visita-¡No quiero ver el nacimiento de la hija de la tía Margaret! -**(N/A: se acuerdan de que Freddie iba a visitar a la tía Margaret en el primer capítulo)**

-Pero, Freddieboo-reclamó inocentemente Marissa-Es tu prima-

-Sí..pero no quiero ver…por donde sale..-dijo asqueado el muchacho

-¡Es el milagro más maravilloso!-contestó en tono soñador Marissa. Todavía recordaba el día que dio a luz a Freddie. Las enfermeras ayudando a que se calmara. Pero al final todo valió la pena porque cogió a su hijo entre sus brazos y sintió esa necesidad de tenerlo cerca para siempre

-Ya llegamos-anunció el taxista parándose al frente del Bushell Plaza y abrió la cajuela para que sacaran las maletas.

-Freddie págale al señor, ¿quieres?-Marissa cogió su equipaje y entró hacia la recepción

-Chico, ¿esa es tu madre?-preguntó el taxista

-Aja-contestó extrañado el castaño-¿Por qué?

-Hijo, está loca-dijo divertido el taxista y Freddie soltó unas risitas

-Lo sé todo el mundo me dice lo mismo-

-Qué pena-negó con la cabeza el taxista. En todos sus años de trabajo nunca había conocida a una mujer tan maniática y sobreprotectora.

-Tome-Freddie le extendió un billete de cinco dólares al taxista pero este lo rechazó

-Tu madre es un desastre tal vez necesites el dinero para algo más-

-Gracias-sonrió Freddie. Tener una madre como la suya no era tan malo después de todo. Se había ahorrado cinco dólares y la gente le tenía pena, aunque eso era algo deprimente si lo pensaba bien.

El castaño cogió sus maletas y subió hacia su apartamento. Lo único que quería era ir a ver a su carnívora y hermosa novia.

-Ya llegué-dijo Freddie al entrar a su apartamento y dejó las maletas a un lado

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-ofreció Marissa a su hijo estando en la cocina

-Si-respondió el chico. El viaje había sido cansado sobre todo porque su mamá no dejaba de preguntarle cosas absurdas como si podía respirar bien o si el agua que bebía tenía la temperatura adecuada

Marissa le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y los dos se sentaron en el comedor

-¿Adivina a quién me encontré?-rompió el silencio la madre

-¿A quién?

-A Cindy-dijo Marissa recordando el encuentro con la hija de una amiga mientras estaban en el hospital.

-¿A la hija de la Señora Green?-preguntó impresionado el chico. Hace mucho que no sabía nada de la primera mejor amiga que tuvo.

-Si-dijo emocionada Marissa-Y me dijo que todavía te recuerda-

-Qué bueno-contestó indiferente el castaño

-Claro que ahora está más cambiada-sonrió Marissa. Todo era parte del plan para poder sacar al delincuente juvenil de la vida amorosa de su hija-Su cabello está más sedoso y está más guapa-

Freddie alzó una ceja-¿Qué estás tramando mamá?

-Nada-respondió inocentemente la señora pero luego cambió su expresión a una más seria-Quiero que cortes con Samantha, ¿por favor?-

Freddie dio un suspiro de resignación-No puedo. Yo la AMO-

Marissa cubrió sus oídos-¡No digas eso Fredward Benson!-

-Mamá, es enserio ella me gusta y la quiero y no me importa cuánto este cambiada Cindy o cualquier otra yo necesito estar con ella-

-¡Pero Cindy es pelirroja!-se defendió Marissa-¿A quién no le gustan las pelirrojas?

Freddie no contestó y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. ¿Por qué de todos los chicos del mundo le tuvo que tocar una mamá así?

-Y está es de cuando visite el palacio de Buckingham-le enseñó Melanie a Carly las fotos de su estadía en Londres donde estudiaba actualmente

-¿Es ahí donde están esos tipos que no se mueven por nada del mundo?-

-Si-respondió la rubia-Tengo una foto con uno-

-Genial-respondió la castaña-¿Sam no quieres venir a ver las fotos?

-No-respondió la rubia estando acostada en el sofá y comía un grasito-Mamá está ocupada con su grasito-

-¿Por qué amas los grasitos?-le preguntó Melanie a su hermana. Nunca había entendido el amor a esos bocadillos que para ella no eran nada apetitosos.

-Porque son mi vida-respondió la rubia y le dio otro mordisco al bocadillo. Luego se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a sacar una Peppy-Cola.

-Hola-entró Freddie por la puerta-Ya llegué-

-Hola-saludaron las tres chicas a la vez

La mirada de Freddie estaba tan confundida-¿Por qué…hay dos de ustedes?-tartamudeó nervioso señalando a las gemelas

Melanie se acercó a él y se presentó-Soy Melanie y soy la gemela de Sam-

-Claro-dijo sarcástico el muchacho-Y yo soy Brad Pitt-

Melanie reviró los ojos por la terquedad del muchacho-¿Acaso Sam no te ha contado de mí?

-Freddie pensaba que eras de mentira-explicó la castaña

-Bueno soy real-Melanie dio una vuelta

-¿Y cómo te fue con la tía Margaret?-preguntó Sam

-Oh mamá quiso obligarme a ver el video cuando la tía Margaret está dando a luz-las chicas se estremecieron.

-¿Alguien quiere ir a tomar un Licuado?-preguntó el castaño

-Yo no puedo-se excusó la novia recordando de que le había prometido una salida de chicas a Carly

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo y Sam vamos a tener una salida de chicas como en los viejos tiempos-explicó orgullosa Carly y abrazó a su mejor amiga-¿Me la prestas un rato?

Melanie puso cara extraña. ¿Por qué Carly le pedía permiso a Freddie por querer salir con Sam? No tenía lógica al menos qué sean…¿novios? Eso era imposible ella veía Icarly y ellos se odiaban o eso era lo que tramaban que la audiencia creyera

-También es tu mejor amiga-

-Gracias-dijo Carly y empezó a hablar sobre los planes-Vamos a ir a Lindos Brillos o podemos ir a comprar brasieres-

-Genial-dijo sarcástica Sam

-Bueno como Sam ni Carly pueden ir-dijo Freddie y luego miró a Melanie-¿Quieres ir conmigo Mel?

-¿Yo?-dijo sorprendida la chica por la invitación

-Si o ¿acaso no quieres ir conmigo?-

Melanie soltó una risita y cogió su chaqueta-Me encantaría-

-Genial todos tenemos planes-dijo alegre Carly-¿Nos vamos Sam?

-Oh si-contestó la rubia para luego acercarse a Freddie y besarlo ante la cara ternura de su mejor amiga y la cara de sorpresa de su hermana-Ahora si vámonos-las dos chicas salieron del apartamento

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que acaba de pasar?-dijo extrañada la gemela por el sorpresivo beso

-Claro-explicó Freddie y abrió la puerta-¿Nos vamos?

-Si-dijo animada la rubia -Entre más pronto lleguemos allá me enteraré de todo-

Freddie cerró la puerta del apartamento y los dos chicos se fueron hacia los Licuados Locos

**Wholaa! Aquí está el tercer capítulo solo les digo que no es de mis favoritos :/**

**¿Saben que día es hoy? ¡8 de Septiembre!**

**Un Día como hoy hace ¡6 AÑOS! Comenzó Icarly y revolucionó mi vida completamente :3**

**Siempre me supo sacar sonrisas y carcajadas aunque estuviera de malas**

**Por eso quiero agradecer al maravilloso Dan Scheidner y a todo el elenco que formó parte de esto y que siempre estarán en mi corazón y para mí siempre será una de las mejores series que pudo haber transmitido Nickelodeon :´(**

**Bye! Dejen un Review **


	4. Licuados y ¿celos?

**Holaa! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo en realidad ya lo tenía escrito pero mi estúpido pendrive me lo elimino pero lo volví a reescribir :D **

**Este capítulo lo dedico a: Nerdy22 SeddieA98 Seddiemaniatick05 y Jennettenath89**

**Lamentablemente Icarly no me pertenece pero tal vez algún día me haga famosa como Dan Scheidner y crearé mi propia serie pero mientras tanto…..aquí les va el siguiente capítulo.**

Freddie y yo caminábamos en silencio. Y no es que me caiga mal y eso si no es que no tengo un tema para entablar una conversación con él.

-¿Estás de vacaciones o qué?-me preguntó

-Si-le explique-Solo son unas semanas pero decidí venir a Seattle a pasar con mamá y Sam-hice una pausa para luego volver a hablar-Aunque a ella no le guste la idea de tenerme cerca-

Freddie soltó unas risitas-No digas eso. Sam es de las personas que no expresa sus sentimientos, pero, muy en el fondo aprecia a todos los que conviven con ella-

Negué con la cabeza-Créeme conozco muy bien a Sammy y ella odia a las personas-

Ninguno de los dos volvimos a decir algo. Caminamos un poco más y llegamos a un local llamado ¿Licuados Locos?

-¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?-le pregunté a Freddie señalando el luminoso letrero

-No lo sé-me dijo-Tal vez deberías preguntarle a T-Bo

¿T-Bo? ¿Qué clase de nombre era ese? ¿Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que no vengo a Seattle para que se convirtiera en un lugar raro y nuevo?

-Hola T-Bo-Freddie saludó a un hombre de tez morena con trenzas

-Hola Fredo-dijo alegre pero luego me dirigió una mirada extraña-¿Sam?

Di un suspiro de resignación. Siempre ocurría lo mismo me confundían con mi hermana o me decían que ella les parecía mejor. Odio eso. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser Melanie: la hermana de la co-presentadora de Icarly que es responsable y ordenada?.-Soy Melanie. Su hermana gemela.

-¿Enserio?-volvió a hablar T-Bo con cara incrédula.-Pero si tu ropa es más femenina

-Lo sé-admití fastidiada.-Somos gemelas pero nuestras personalidades son diferentes-

-Entonces, ¿no te subirás a mis mesas o romperás el vaso del licuado o ahuyentarás a mis clientes con tu calceta de mantequilla?-abrí mis ojos de par en par. ¿Acaso Sam era capaz de causar tanto daño? Aunque analizando el lugar este le queda pequeño para sus hazañas.

-No-negué con la cabeza y el moreno me abrazó

-Es el día más feliz de mi vida..-dijo entre sollozos T-Bo y me abrazaba cada vez más y más

-Eh-dije nerviosa-¿Puedes soltarme?

-Oh, si claro-dijo T-Bo un poco avergonzado pero luego me dedicó una sonrisa.-Me caes bien por eso te haré un descuento del dos por ciento en tus licuados.-

-Gracias-

Freddie y yo nos sentamos en una mesa cerca a la ventana

-¡Eres suertuda!-exclamó Freddie-Nadie ha podido obtener más de un por ciento en los Licuados Locos-

Solté una risita.-Un dos por ciento de descuento no me dará mi licuado gratis

-Tienes razón-admitió Freddie y luego me señaló la pizarra donde estaban los sabores de los licuados.-¿Qué sabor quieres?

Me mordí el labio.-De fresa no porque soy alérgica. De banano no porque no me gusta, así que tomaré uno de mora.

-Genial-dijo Freddie y luego miró a T-Bo.-Dos de mora azul

-¿Desde hace cuántos años que no vienes a Seattle?-me preguntó Freddie

-4 años-contesté con cierta nostalgia pero luego recordé el sorpresivo beso por parte de Sam.-Tu sabes para que venimos aquí así que no me cambies de tema

Freddie soltó una risita.-Pensé que te habías olvidado

-Yo nunca olvido-

* * *

Carly y yo estábamos en el centro comercial, y bueno, Carly llevaba más de una hora tratando de elegir un blusa y estoy muy aburrida ¿Cuánto se puede demorar para escoger una estúpida blusa? Yo solo quiero ir a Licuados Locos y a ver que se traen Melanie y Freddie y para aclarar ¡No estoy celosa!

-Sam si me ayudaras con tu opinión esto sería más sencillo-me dijo Carly mientras se miraba al espejo.

-Está bien-acepté rendida y escogí una blusa que sabía que no iba a ser del agrado de mi mejor amiga, pero, que puedo decir el buen gusto sobre ropa no va mucho conmigo.-Toma-Carly frunció el ceño.

-Me gusta el color-dijo mi castaña favorita-Pero, ¿crees que me quedará bien?

-¡Te queda perfecta!-exclamé desesperada.-Ahora págala

Carly me dedicó una mirada de esas de detectives.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy extraña

-No me pasa nada-dije nerviosa. Sin duda la peor mentira de mi vida

-Cuando las personas dicen eso es porque si les pasa algo-me acusó con su dedo y me dedicó una mirada de señora mandona.-Habla

-Bien-acepté rendida.-Quiero ir a Licuados Locos para ver en que andan Freddie y Melanie-

Carly soltó una risita.-Estás celosa-

-¿Yo? Celosa ¡jamás!-

Carly puso su mano sobre mi hombro.-No es nada malo que estés celosa eso demuestra de que realmente te gusta Freddie y quieres estar con él-

-Me gusta el nerd y no lo estoy celando-Nadie iba a llamar celosa a mamá

* * *

-Está bien-acepté rendido.-Te lo contaré-

-Genial-exclamó feliz Melanie y T-Bo nos entregó nuestros licuados

-Todo empezó así..-

_En Rigway tenemos la costumbre de _ _que una vez al año todos los alumnos debemos hacer proyectos para presentarlos el día del Encierro_

-Espera-me interrumpió Melanie.- ¿Qué es el Encierro?

-Es como una feria de ciencias donde los alumnos hacemos proyectos de ciencias o de lo que queramos. Tenemos que quedarnos en el colegio hasta muy tarde.-expliqué y Melanie asintió

_Mi equipo eran Brad y Sam y decidimos hacer una aplicación que_

-¿Quién es Brad?-me volvió a interrumpir Melanie

-Es un pasante de Icarly.-

-¿Es guapo?-me preguntó.

-No lo sé-dije un poco fastidiado.-Soy un chico. Yo no sé de esas cosas

-¿Del uno al diez cuánto le pones?-dijo divertida y yo le revolví el cabello

-Hey-se quejó y me hizo una señal con la mano para que continuara

_Decidimos hacer una aplicación que analizara los sentimientos de las personas con solo tomar una foto de esta_

-¿Enserio?-me dijo Melanie.-Eso suena súper, ¿cómo la hicieron?

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensé que alguien se interesaría en la tecnología pero parecía que tenía una cosa en común con Mel.-Ya mismo te digo-contesté y continúe con mi relato

_Al probar la aplicación con Sam esta dio como resultado de que estaba enamorada y yo corría donde Carly para contarle sobre mi hallazgo_

_-Ya sé porque Sam se ha comportado tan extraña-le dije a carly _

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Por esto-levanté la tapa de mi computadora y Carly leyó el resultado _

_-¿Sam? ¿Enamorada de Brad?-_

-Espera-dijo Mel.-¿Cómo es que Sam acabó contigo si se supone que estaba enamorada de Brad?

-Lo sabrás si me dejas continuar-

_Después de ejecutar el plan y al saber que salió fallido decidí hablar con Sam sobre Brad para que admitiera lo que sentía. La encontré sentada en un escalón bebiendo una botella de agua_

_-¿Carly te mandó?-dijo disgustada_

_-No-negué con la cabeza.-Carly tiene razón-soltó un gruñido_

_-Gruñe todo lo que quieras pero sabes que ella tiene razón-_

_-No estoy enamorada de Brad-_

_-¿Entonces de quién?-le dije.-Si tú me odias_

_-Nunca he dicho que te odio-_

_-Claro que sí-respondí.-En mi última tarjeta de cumpleaños me pusiste: "Feliz cumpleaños Freddie. Te odio. Con rencor Sam"_

Melanie soltó una risita.-Qué tarjeta tan graciosa

_-Lárgate o si no te partiré y estrujaré tu estúpida cara-me amenazó y se paró apretando los puños_

_-No me voy a ir-dije seguro.-Mire sé que te aterroriza el expresar tus sentimientos y que la persona que te gusta no te corresponda pero..-sentí los labios de Sam sobre los míos. Me besó._

-Y así pasó-le dije a Melanie y tomé un poco de mi licuado

-¡Qué romántico!-chilló emocionada.-Es mejor que una novela-tomó un poco de su licuado.- ¿Ahí ya se hicieron novios?

-No-negué con la cabeza.-Esa es otra historia

-Quiero saber-dijo desesperada y luego me miró dulcemente.- ¿Por favor?

* * *

No podía soportar un rato más en el centro comercial. Mi estúpida conciencia no me dejaba en paz y sobre todo Carly no dejaba de molestarme diciendo "señorita celosa" ¡Yo no lo estoy! _Claro que sí_ Genial tenías que aparecer a fastidiarme, ¿no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer? _Oh, vamos Sammy no soy tan mala solo te llevo la contraria. Es así de sencillo_ Para ti es sencillo no para mí sobre todo porque tu estúpida vocecita chillona no deja de atormentarme _Eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo bien mi trabajo _

-¿Quieres comer algo?-me dijo Carly. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que ya habíamos salido de la tienda

-Claro-respondí. Una Puckett nunca rechaza una comida

-Te lo contaré-acepté rendido.-Nos hicimos novios así..-

_Después del Encierro no supimos nada de Sam. Entré muy preocupado al apartamento de Carly para saber si sabía de su paradero_

_-No he sabido nada de Sam desde que..-_

_-Desde que se besaron, ¿verdad?-me reclamó. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.-Yo lo vi con mis dos ojos_

_-Tu…¿Qué?-dije nervioso _

_-No me lo ibas a decir, ¿verdad?-me dijo un poco triste_

_-Ni yo mismo se lo que paso-_

_-Bien-Carly puso una mano en su frente.-¿Cómo podemos localizarla?_

_-Puedo localizarla por su Pera-pad_

_-Hazlo-fuimos hacia la computadora y entré a la página del teléfono_

_-Necesito la contraseña-le dije a Carly_

_-Yo la sé-admitió.-No mires-me ordenó_

_Después de que escribiera la contraseña. Encontramos el lugar donde estaba Sam. El instituto Aguas Turbulentas_

-¿Aguas Turbulentas no es una institución mental?-dijo Melanie extrañada y yo asentí para luego continuar

_-Gibehhh-dijo Gibby entrando por la puerta. Ese es su típico saludo_

_-Nos vamos-dijo Carly cogiendo su chaqueta_

_-¿A dónde?-preguntó nuestro amigo_

_-A una institución mental-contestó Carly_

_-¡Si!-exclamó alegre Gibby y todos salimos hacia el lugar_

_No pudimos sacar a Sam porque su mamá no estaba así que Spencer se disfrazó de Pam pero no funcionó. Como debíamos hacer Icarly los guardias aceptaron realizar la transmisión desde ahí_

_El show empezó normal hasta que Carly tocó el tema de si yo y Sam debíamos salir._

_-No me importa lo que digan ellos-dijo Sam furiosa después de haber visto chat de los que veían Icarly que estaban a favor de una relación entre nosotros dos.-Yo sé que estoy loca_

_-Un chat más-le rogué a Sam y ella aceptó de mala gana.-Hola soy Freddie y bueno…sé que todos piensa que yo y Sam deberíamos salir o algo parecido. Pero nadie me ha preguntado como yo me siento_

_-Ya hablamos de esto-me dijo furiosa Sam_

_-No-negué con la cabeza.-Tú hablaste mientras comías unas quesadillas-_

_-Las quesadillas son las mejores-dijo para variar Sam y fue silenciada por Carly_

_-Yo creo que también es importante como yo me siento..-traté de seguir hablando pero Sam me interrumpió_

_-Ya la capté Benson. Adelante, si quieres vengarte de todo lo malo que te he hecho. Hazlo, porque..-La besé y todo el mundo aplaudió_

-Awwww-dijo Melanie-Es la mejor historia de odio amor que he escuchado en mi vida-

-Gracias-dije y luego la miré.- ¿Qué tal si me cuentas más de ti?

-Bien-vaciló.-Estudio en Londres en uno de los mejores internados y de los más costosos pero gracias a la beca que tengo no me preocupo de eso. Tengo una compañera de cuarto que se llama Milena y la ODIO-

Solté una risita.- ¿Por qué?

-Es que están afrentosa y hable con una estúpida vocecilla aguda que es TAN insoportable-

-Nunca pensé escuchar esas palabras de la perfecta Melanie-

-Sé que soy educada y todo-me dijo-Pero recuerda que soy una Puckett y no hay quién cambie eso-

-Eso es grandioso-admití

* * *

Después de acabarse los licuados los chicos regresaron hacia el apartamento al igual que las chicas

-¿Qué tal la pasaron?-preguntó Carly a Melanie y a Freddie

-Genial-respondieron los dos al unísono

-¿Y qué tal les fue a ustedes?-preguntó Freddie

-Compré muchas cosas-Carly dijo alegre señalando un montón de bolsas.-Gafas de sol, brillos de labios, blusas. Nos divertimos mucho, ¿verdad Sam?

-Si-

-Estoy muy feliz por ti Sammy-dijo Melanie y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo a su hermana

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Freddie y tú están saliendo-Sam se soltó del abrazo. Su cara estaba sorprendida y enfadada a la vez

-¿Le contaste?-le dijo Sam a su novio

Freddie alzó los hombros.-Que querías que hiciera nos vio besándonos-

-Genial-susurró la rubia para sus adentros y Melanie la volvió a abrazar.

Parecía que ya no podía tener un secreto sin que su hermana se enterara e hiciera un drama completo. Ya imaginaba el resto de los días destinada a hablar de sus sentimientos con su gemela, ¿podía haber algo peor?

**Aquí está necesito sus hermosos Reviews para continuar.**

**La narración de IOMG y Ilost my Mind fue pobre lo sé, pero entiéndanme de ya no ver Icarly tan seguido se ve olvida como van las cosas. Asi que ¡sorry! por eso :D**

**El siguiente capítulo estará interesantísimo yo sé porque lo digo **

**Bye! :***


	5. Casi nos besamos

**Holaaaa! Aquí está el quinto capítulo de esta sexy historia :3**

**Gracias a TODAS las personas que me dejan un review y que tienen está historia como favorita no soy nada sin ustedes :D**

**Icarly no me pertenece es de mi maravilloso Dan Scheidner **

Estaba en casa en mi cuarto. Era lunes así que Sammy estaba en el colegio o tal vez no, aunque ahorita no me importaba eso solo pensaba en lo grandioso que la había pasado con Freddie. Sam tenía mucha suerte de haberse conseguido un novio como él

-¡Mel!-me gritó mi mamá

-¿Qué pasa?-grité de vuelta. No estaba acostumbrada a gritarle a la gente pero era una Puckett así que tal vez debía comportarme como tal.

-Me voy a las Vegas por unos días con mi novio-

-¿Con Robert?-pregunté. La última vez que había hablado con mamá me contó sobre su nuevo novio y lo maravilloso que era.

-No. Con Lucas-me gritó de vuelta.-No dejes que Sam haga vandalismo

-La cuidaré -Oí la puerta cerrarse

Volví la vista a mi cuaderno de dibujo. Me encanta dibujar y en realidad soy excelente dibujante gracias a las clases de arte que recibimos en el internado.

* * *

-¿Dónde estará Sam?-dijo con disgusto Carly mientras cerraba su casillero. Las clases ya habían terminado y no había rastro de la rubia

-No lo sé-respondió Freddie

-¿Cómo no vas a saber si es tu novia?-la castaña lo sacudió de los hombros

-No sé. Tal vez este en detención-

-No creo-vaciló Carly.-Es lunes. Normalmente los lunes Sam solo se queja de cualquier cosa-

-¿Qué te parece si tú vas donde el Director Franklin y yo voy a su casa para ver si está allá?-sugirió el castaño

-Bien-suspiró la chica.-Por favor llámame

-Lo haré-respondió Freddie.-Pero debes calmarte. Sam va a estar bien

-Si lo que sea.-ordenó-¡Ve a buscarla! –

-Ya voy mamá-dijo divertido Freddie y salió de Rigway

* * *

Salí de la escuela para dirigirme hasta la casa de Sam. ¿Dónde podría estar? Aunque conociéndola tal vez este asaltando una tienda de jamones o algo parecido.

Llegué a la casa de los Puckett aunque para mi novia a eso no se lo podía llamar casa. "Mi novia" que bien se escucha, ¿no? Toqué la puerta

-¡Pasé!-oí un grito muy parecido a la voz de Sam

* * *

Estaba en mi cuarto cuando escuché que tocaban la puerta.

-¡Pasé!-grité. Tal vez era Sam que regresaba del colegio

-¿Sam?-oí la voz de Freddie y luego entró a mi cuarto.-Hola, Melanie-me saludó

-Hola-respondí.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-dije nerviosa y procedí a esconder mi cuaderno debajo de la almohada

-Solo vine para…-Freddie me empezó a explicar pero luego señaló con su dedo la almohada.- ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Nada-mentí y saqué rápidamente mi cuaderno para luego irme al otro lado de la cama

Freddie sonrió.-Vamos déjame ver-

-¡No!-

-Entonces..-me dijo y se acercó hasta donde yo estaba.-Si no me dejas ver. Te lo quitaré-

Empezamos a forcejear y yo trataba de alzar mi cuaderno para que Freddie no lo alcanzara pero no sirvió de nada porque caímos a la cama. ¡Freddie encima de mí! Que por suerte pudo apoyarse en sus brazos. Nuestras caras estaban peligrosamente cerca. Pude notar todas sus facciones. Sus labios son tan rosas y se ven tan…¡Porque demonios estoy pensando eso!

-Umm Freddie, ¿puedes levantarte?-dije nerviosa.-Estamos en una posición muy incómoda

-Oh si claro-aceptó el y me ayudó a levantarme.- Entonces, ¿ahora me vas a dejar ver?-me suplicó

-Mmmm..está bien-acepté rendida y le entregué mi cuaderno de dibujo

Freddie se sentó en la cama y yo me senté a lado de él. Pero no tan cerca. Me sentía muy incómoda por lo que había pasado. Empezó a pasar las páginas y vi su cara de sorpresa

-¡Melanie estos dibujos son increíbles!

-Gracias-me sonrojé un poco

-Dibujas mejor que yo-

-¡Claro que no!-le di un suave golpe en el hombro.-Una vez en Icarly dibujaste un conejito y se veía muy lindo-

-¿Ves Icarly?-me preguntó sorprendido

-Claro que sí. Es el show de mi hermana-solté unas risitas.-Sabes creo que Sam tiene razón a veces puedes ser un poco tonto

-¡Hey!-se quejó y me dio un suave golpe en el hombro

* * *

-¡Ya llegué!-se oyó el grito de Sam

Los chicos bajaron hasta la sala

-Hola Sammy-saludó Freddie a su novia y le dio un cortó beso en los labios

-Hola-respondió la rubia.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas donde Carly

-Umm ya sabes vine a conversar con Melanie-dijo un poco nervioso el castaño. ¿Debía contarle a Sam sobre lo que había sucedido? Bueno aunque hipotéticamente no había pasado nada. Solo se tropezaron

-Si es verdad-prosiguió nerviosa la gemela.-Ya sabes…intercambiamos información y escuchamos lo que cada uno decía .Ya sabes como una típica conversación

-Claro-alzó una ceja Sam

- ¿Qué es eso?-señaló Freddie unas fundas que había traído Sam

-Jamón y tocino-sonrió la rubia mientras sobaba sus manos al pensar en esos bocadillos tan celestiales

-¡Pero si ahí debe haber unos cinco kilos!-exclamó Melanie.-¿Qué vamos a hacer con tanto jamón y tocino?

-Todo irá al estómago de mamá-dijo Sam mientras sobaba su barriga

-¿Dónde compraste tanto jamón y tocino?-volvió a preguntar la hermana

-En el "Rey de la carnes"-respondió la hermana.- ¡Había un descuento del ochenta por ciento!-

-¿Quién te avisó del descuento?-volvió a preguntar Freddie

-Gibby-explicó Sam pero luego vio las caras extrañas de los chicos.- ¿Qué? El tío de Gibby es el dueño.-Freddie y Melanie asintieron

-Carly está muy preocupada-dijo Freddie en un tono serio.-Deberías llamarla

-Lo haré-dijo en un tono de vaguería Sam.-¡Pero después de que coma mi tocino!

Freddie sonrió ante el comentario.-Tengo que irme. Mi mamá debe estar como loca esperándome. Tal vez hasta llamó al FBI porque no llego del colegio

Sam lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se dieron un beso de despedida

-¿Quieres un poco, Mel?-ofreció Sam a su hermana mientras acomodaba las bolsas en la cocina. Es raro que Sam comparta su comida pero es su misma sangre, ¿qué más podía hacer?

-No-respondió la chica y subió hasta su habitación

Cerró la puerta de un solo portazo y se tiró boca abajo a la cama

-¡Ahhhh!-descargó toda su ira con el colchón

Lo único que estaba en su cabeza. Era Freddie Freddie ¡Freddie!

-¡Agggg!-gruñó enojada. Tenía que sacar esa imagen de su cabeza

Sin duda estas iban a ser unas vacaciones muy largas

**¿Qué les pareció? :D Díganmelo con un hermoso review**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo (solo el título): ¡Ups! me enamore**

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: No actualizare siquiera en unas dos semanas porque empezaré los exámenes quimestrales y estos son MUY importantes para mi nota…así que tendrán que esperar pero no se preocupen porque después de los exámenes salgo de vacaciones ¡Yei! :3 y podré actualizar los días que quiera **

**Bye :* Dejen sus valiosos Reviews**


	6. Guardaré tu secreto

**Hola ¿cómo les va? Sé que tarde en actualizar pero que puedo decir la inspiración se va y viene aunque la pereza afecto un poco también XD**

**Dan Scheidner es dueño de Icarly y por ende a mí no me queda nada :C**

Miré la hora en mi mesita de noche eran las 6h00 de la mañana. No había podido dormir en toda la noche porque la culpabilidad y Freddie me atormentaban. ¿Cómo pude ser tan boba? ¡Maldigo haber escondido ese cuaderno!

-Genial ahora estoy hablando conmigo misma como una loca-susurré para mis adentros y me senté en el borde de la cama

Debía haber una solución para este estúpido problema pero no sabía cuál. Por una parte podría hablar con Freddie para ver cómo estaba pero será mejor mantenerme a mil metros de él

-¡Carly sabrá ayudarme!-exclamé en un susurro y me cambie de ropa lo más pronto posible para dirigirme al Bushell Plaza sin siquiera dejar una nota de mi paradero

Para mi suerte el asqueroso portero ya habría abierto las puertas y fui hasta el apartamento de Carly

-Hola Melanie-me saludó Spencer con una cara de dormido

-Hola-respondí con dificultad.- ¿Está Carly?

-Sí está en la cocina desayunado pero, ¿por qué la…?-No lo deje terminar y lo empujé a un lado para entrar

-¿Melanie que haces aquí?-dijo Carly extrañada mientras vaciaba cereal en su plato

-Necesito tu ayuda-le dije y la jalé hasta las escaleras

* * *

Melanie jaló a Carly hasta la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro

-Melanie me puedes decir, ¿por qué no estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno?-preguntó un poco enfadada la castaña

La rubia soltó un suspiro.-Soy la peor hermana del mundo. ¡La peor!

Carly sonrió levemente.-Ay Mel, ¿acaso Sam te quiso convencer de algo otra vez?

Melanie puso cara de horror-¿¡Sam!? Ella va a romperme todos mis huesitos-se abrazaba ella misma.-Tal vez pueda regresar al internado…pero las vacaciones todavía no terminan o podría irme con la tía Margaret….¡No puedo porque ella está en la cárcel! ¡Voy a morir joven! ¡Joven!

Carly la sacudió de los hombros.- ¡Tranquilízate! ¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?

La rubia se sentó en la cama.-Me gusta Freddie-susurró

-¿Qué?

-¡Me gusta Freddie!-gritó Melanie para que Carly la oyera

La cara de la castaña cambió.-Es una broma, ¿verdad? Tiene que ser una broma

-¿Crees que yo haría una broma con eso?-gritó desesperada la rubia

-¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamó Carly y se sentó a lado de Melanie.-Necesito un tiempo para asimilar esto…Inhala y exhala….Inhala y exhala…Ahora sí-La castaña miró a Melanie.- ¿Estas segura?

-Sí-respondió ella y miró al piso.-Y eso es lo que más me preocupa

-Mira…tal vez no estés enamorada de él…tal vez es solo que lo aprecias mucho-dijo Carly tratando de calmarla

-Sí tal vez tengas razón por que él es mi novio-habló Melanie para luego poner cara sorprendida al escucharse a ella misma referirse a Freddie como su "novio".- ¿¡Dije novio!?-gritó desesperada

-Shhh que Spencer tal vez nos oiga-Carly la mandó a callar.- ¿Estas preocupada?

-Sí-contestó la rubia.- ¿Qué tal si Sam se entera? No quiero que ella me odio más de lo ya me desprecia

Carly negó con la cabeza.-No se enterará porque yo no le diré a nadie. Va a ser nuestro secretito-

-Gracias-suspiró aliviada Melanie

-Pero mientras tanto hallaremos la manera de que saques a Freddie de tu cabeza tal vez una cita ayude-sugirió la castaña con una sonrisa de malicia.-Y yo te ayudaré a conseguirla

-Genial-respondió dudosa Melanie y se levantó de la cama junto con Carly.- Mientras tanto iré a casa a lidiar mis penas con el helado-La castaña soltó una risita para luego ambas bajen a la sala

* * *

Deje a Melanie y a Spencer en mi departamento y me fui para el colegio. Mi cabeza no dejaba en pensar en lo que me había dicho Melanie que sin duda alguna era algo muy malo porque es como si estuviera rompiendo el código de las chicas.

"Nunca salgas con el ex de tu mejor amiga" Aunque en este caso sería no te enamores del novio de tu hermana

Llegué a mi casillero y ahí estaba Sam comiendo una dona

-Hola-saludé y abrí mi casillero para coger mis libros.- ¿Por qué la dona?

Me hizo una seña para que esperara a que tragara y luego me respondió.- No había que desayunar en mi casa así que pare en la panadería de aquí cerca

-¿Tienes tiempo para detenerte a comprar una dona pero no tienes tiempo para hacer tus tareas?-le reproché

-Qué puedo decir soy una mujer muy ocupada-me dijo divertida para luego preguntarme.- ¿Has visto a Melanie? Hoy en la mañana me levanté y no estaba

-Oh sí….ella fue a mi apartamento porque….no sabía cómo combinar un pantalón que tenía…Sí eso un pantalón-reí nerviosa y mi mejor amiga puso cara extraña

-No sé cómo puede ser mi gemela-

-Ni yo tampoco-negué con la cabeza apoyándola

Después de un rato Freddie nos saludó y nos fuimos juntos a clase de Química aunque solo podía pensar en Melanie y en el lío en el que me había metido por guardar el secreto.

**¿Reviews?**


	7. Te perdono

**Hola bueno este capítulo está centrado en el Cibby ya que me había olvidado de que estaban peleados y ya es hora que pase algo más interesante ;)**

**Icarly no me pertenece es producto de la increíble imaginación de Dan Scheidner**

Al terminar la clase de Química me despedí de Sam y Freddie y me fui para la clase de Arte sin duda alguna una de mis favoritas. El poder expresar lo que siento en un dibujo es grandioso

Al entrar al salón saludé a la señorita Thompson. La profesora Marie Thompson es la más joven y hermosa en Rigway. De tez blanca, ojos verdes y largo cabello negro que siempre lo trae amarrado en una coleta.

-Hola Carly-respondió a mi saludo y me senté en mi puesto habitual

Después de un rato un montón de alumnos entraron y se sentaron con sus respectivos compañeros y para mi mala suerte Gibby era mi compañero. Le había rogado por semanas a la señorita Marie para que me cambiara hasta le ofrecí pagarle y por supuesto ella lo tomo como una ofensa aunque para mi suerte no me dio ningún castigo.

-Hola-me saludó Gibby y acomodó su maleta en el asiento para luego sentarse

-Hola-respondí de mala gana

-Bien sé que todos están estresados por las demás clases-empezó a hablar la profesora Thompson y unos muchachos empezaron a aplaudir y a silbar en señal de que por lo menos un profesor nos entendía.-Ya gracias…como sea dejaré que hagan un dibujo libre que por supuesto valdrá nota-

-Bien-respondimos todos al unísono y nos dio unas hojas para que empezáramos con nuestro trabajo

No sabía lo que iba a dibujar parecía que la falta de inspiración me atacaba ese día

-No sabes que dibujar, ¿verdad?- me dijo con obviedad Gibby mientras jugaba con su lápiz

-Adivinaste-suspiré y apoyé mi codo sobre la mesa

Gibby sonrió.-Te conozco muy bien para saber lo que sientes y piensas

-¡Ja!-bufé fastidiada.-Tú no sabes nada de mí y ni lo sabrás

-Estás equivocada-me dijo y me miró a los ojos.- Sé que ahorita estás estresada por no saber que dibujar y sacar mala nota y además que crees que me estoy aprovechando de tu falta de inspiración para sacar una conversación

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida. En realidad todo lo que había dicho era la verdad.-Solo has tu dibujo, ¿quieres?

Gibby soltó una risa.-Te lo dije

-No necesito que me digas nada ni que extrañamente adivines mis pensamientos-volví mi mirada a mi hoja en blanco pero no pude ocultar una pequeña sonrisa…..tal vez Gibby merecía ser perdonado porque no había algo que no me allá gustado aunque me tomó un buen tiempo y unas horas de sueño aceptar de que me gustó el beso y que odio con todo mi corazón a Tasha.

Me giré de y la vi sentada en la última fila. Su cara expresada absoluto odio contra mí y yo no me quedaba atrás. Cuando Gibby la presentó como su novia me pareció una chica adorable y tal vez con problemas mentales por que sin duda alguna ella y mi amigo eran muy diferentes en todo aspecto pero el día de pelea descomunal salió una faceta que no conocía en ella y nunca le conté a nadie pero después del incidente no me dejó en paz. Me mandaba millones de amenazas por mensaje o sino me llamaba a altas horas de la noche para insultarme pero a pesar de todo yo no me rebajé a ese nivel aunque había días que quería golpearle la cabeza contra los casilleros.

-10 minutos para entregar sus trabajos-anunció la señorita Marie

Al terminar la hora Gibby y yo entregamos nuestros trabajos. Yo dibuje un jarrón con flores y Gibby (siendo tan él) dibujo un castoratón dejando a la señorita Marie muy sorprendida por su "gran" imaginación

-Entonces-dijo Gibby y me miró.- ¿Amigos?

-Hey…no tan rápido solo te he perdonado no hemos vuelto a ser amigos-expliqué divertida

-Umm…entonces en ese caso, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo mañana por la noche para arreglar nuestra amistad?

-¡Si! ¡Me encantaría!-di saltos de emoción y luego me tranquilice.-Si…claro

Gibby soltó una risa.- ¿Emocionada?

-Ya quisieras-dije en un tono burlón.- ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Tienes el número de algún amigo?-pregunté recordando el problema de Melanie

-¿Por qué?

-Es que….la pobre Melanie se siente tan sola…y dice que le gustaría pasar su estadía con alguien…Sí eso-reí nerviosa

-Bueno en ese caso….tengo un vecino que se llama Josh y está soltero

-¡Genial!-exclamé alegre.-Dime algunas cosas de él…ya sabes para que Melanie no esté tan nerviosa en la cita

Gibby alzó una ceja.-Juega fútbol y tiene una hermana unos años menor que Spencer

-¿Enserio tiene una hermana?-pregunté esperanzada al acordarme que Spencer estaba soltero y que el otro día lo encontré coqueteando con una sandía…. ¡Muy raro!

-Sí. Se llama Estela, pero, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Spencer está muy necesitado-expliqué.-Que hasta coqueteo con una fruta

Gibby abrió sus ojos de par en par.-Eso es preocupante-luego miró su teléfono.-Tengo que irme a la clase pero hablaré con Josh para planificar la cita. ¡Adiós!

-Aja-respondí y lo vi irse por el largo pasillo.-Ups, ¡debo ir a clase de Geometría!-corrí por las escaleras tratando de no llegar tarde

Después de un tiempo el timbre de salida sonó y la castaña Carly se encontró de nuevo con Gibby

-Hola de nuevo-saludó el muchacho a la chica

-Oh hola-

-¿Te importa si te acompaño?-preguntó Gibby

-No, claro que no-contestó Carly.- ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

-Umm…Guppy entró a un equipo de fútbol

-Aww se lo debe ver adorable en su uniforme-

-Aja-habló Gibby.-Y en el primer partido anotó el gol ganador

-¡Qué suertudo!-exclamó Carly para luego seguir caminando hacia el Bushell Plaza

* * *

Mientras tanto en el apartamento de los Shay, Spencer y Melanie veían la televisión

-Siempre me pregunté, ¿Si Ross y Rachel se aman porque no regresaron sino hasta la última temporada?-habló Spencer refiriéndose a la serie F.R.I.E.N.D.S **(N/A: Lo sé estoy obsesionada con esa serie pero que puedo decir son mi vida :3) **

Melanie ladeó la cabeza.-Spencer…Ross la engañó con la estúpida chica de la fotocopiadora

-Lo sé…pero debes admitir que la chica de la fotocopiadora es sexy-

La rubia soltó una risita.-Tal vez…pero no tanto como Rachel. Yo creo que ella es más sexy

El mayor de los Shay puso la mano en su barbilla adoptando una pose pensativa.-No puedo discutir con eso

Melanie rodó los ojos.-Solo ve la televisión

* * *

Después de que el episodio terminara Carly entró por la puerta

-Hola-dijo en un tono cantarín y puso su maleta en el piso

-¿Por qué tan feliz?-preguntó extrañado su hermano

-¿Por qué no ser feliz? La vida es para disfrutar-contestó ella y fue hacia la cocina dando brinquitos para sacar una Peppy cola.- ¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?

-Llegaron más temprano y se fueron para al cine-contestó Melanie

-Sí y nos pidió que los excusara contigo-agregó Spencer adoptando una pose de señor importante

-¿Desde cuándo usas palabras como excusar?-preguntó extrañada Carly

-No lo sé pero suena elegante-

Carly soltó una risita.- ¿Adivinen qué? Les conseguí unas citas

-¿Citas? ¿Porque yo querría una cita?-habló Spencer con indiferencia

-Porque estás necesitado y solo-Carly recalcó el "solo"

-Lo haré-refunfuñó el artista.- ¿Es sexy?

-Gibby me dijo que si lo era y ella es actora de comerciales-

-¡Genial!-exclamó el castaño.-Empezaré a preparar mi traje-dicho esto se fue hacia su habitación

-¡La cita es mañana!-gritó Carly para advertirle a su hermano pero ya no estaba en la sala.-Como sea…Melanie el chico que te conseguí se llama Josh y es muy lindo. Tiene cabello negro y ojos azules y además ¡Juega fútbol!... ¿No es grandioso?

-¿Acaso es un ex novio tuyo o qué?-

-¡No!-respondió ella-Es amigo de Gibby y me mostró una foto

-Ahhh…no lo sé Carly no me gusta tener citas a ciegas-vaciló la rubia

-Hay que experimentar con nuevas cosas, ¿no?-

-Está bien lo haré-Melanie respondió rendida.-Pero solo porque te quiero

-¡Grandioso!-exclamó la castaña y la abrazó.-Te vas a divertir mucho

Melanie rodó los ojos.-Lo que digas

-Regresé-anunció Spencer entrando a la sala

Carly sonrió y puso sus manos en la cadera.-¿ Y no que ibas a arreglar tu traje?

-Sí pero sucedió un pequeño incidente

-¿Cuál?

-Bueno digamos….que mientras lo planchaba recibí una llamada y me distraje un poco y ya sabes deja la plancha…

-¿Lo quemaste?-chilló Carly

-Solo un poco-

Carly alzó una ceja.- ¿Enserio?

-Está bien… ¡está bien! Lo admito el hueco es del tamaño de la plancha, ¿contenta?

-Y pensar que él es el mayor-susurró sarcástica la castaña y Melanie soltó unas risitas ya que la alcanzó a escucharla

-¿Estás enojada?-preguntó un poco asustado el artista. Sabía que cuando su hermanita estaba enojada no era bueno estar cerca por salud propia.

-Algo…pero no me enojaré más porque mañana tengo una asunto importante y no quiero arruinarlo pero espero que vayas a comprar otro traje

-Claro-contestó Spencer y estiró su mano.-Umm Carly, ¿me prestas dinero?

-¿Enserio?-la castaña respondió sorprendida pero no pudo resistirse a la adorable cara que puso Spencer.-Está bien…toma

-¡Sí!-exclamó alegre el castaño y le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana.- Eres la mejor

-Si...si ahora ve a comprar

-¡Adiós Mel!-dijo Spencer para luego salir por la puerta

-Por lo menos el no trata de convencerte de que eres adoptada-habló Melanie refiriéndose a su gemela

-Lo sé pero en cambio yo vivo con un 'niño-adulto'

* * *

El tiempo pasó y al regresar Spencer se puso a hacer sus famosos tacos de espaguetis

-Ya llegamos-anunció Sam al entrar por la puerta junto con Freddie

Carly apagó la televisión y los miró.- ¿Qué tal la película?

-¡Grandiosa!-respondieron al unísono

-¿Y de que era?-preguntó Melanie y agregó.- ¿Romántica, acción u otra?

-Melanie, ¿enserio me conoces?-Sam dijo sarcástica al oír la palabra 'romántica' de la boca de su gemela.- Vimos una terror

-Era de esperarse-susurró Melanie un tanto molesta por la actitud de su hermana

Freddie sacó una botella de agua y se sentó en la silla de la computadora.-Se llama 'El conjuro' y es basada en una historia real-

-Eso es mentira-bufó Spencer desde la cocina.-Eso es para atraer más espectadores

-Bueno si crees que es mentira pregúntale a la familia que vivió en esa casa-respondió Sam

-Lo haré…si siguieran vivos

-Lo están ellos fueron los primeros en ver el estreno de la película-Freddie apoyó a su novia

-Bueno podemos dejar de hablar de eso y sentarnos a comer-sugirió un tanto molesta Carly y se sentó en el comedor junto con los demás

-¡Genial!-exclamó Sam y sobó su barriga.-Mamá tiene hambre

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-preguntó Freddie mientras cogía un poco de espagueti

-Les conseguí una cita a Spencer y a Melanie-comentó feliz Carly y Freddie se atoró un poco

-¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?-le preguntó la gemela al castaño alzando una ceja. Debía admitir que tenía la esperanza de que Freddie estuviera celoso y eso era algo muy bueno para ella aunque si lo pensaba esa era una actitud egoísta de su parte.

-No es que cuando Carly consigue alguna cita son para ella-

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se defendió la castaña y todos se la quedaron mirando.-Está bien…está bien, ¿qué tiene de malo que me guste salir con chicos lindos?

-Nada-respondió Melanie.-Por eso vas a salir con Gibby

-¿Qué?-Sam escupió un poco de su bebida y le cayó al mayor de los Shay

-Iuuuu-

-¿Vas a salir con el sirenito? Pensé que estaban peleados

-Se llama Gibby no sirenito-aclaró la castaña.-Lo estábamos pero ya no….además solo es una salida de amigos

-Claro-Sam respondió sarcástica y usó las comillas en el aire.-Una "salida de amigos"

Carly rodó los ojos.- Podemos cambiar de tema, ¿por favor?

-Debieron haber visto la cara de la muñeca de la película. ¡Era grandiosa!-habló Sam y le dio otra mordida a su taco

-¿Era una muñeca?

-Sí-contestó Freddie.-Tenía la cara llena de cicatrices y con sangre además su sonrisa era diabólica. Sin duda alguna la mejor película que he visto

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan las películas de terror?-preguntó extrañada Carly a su mejor amigo

-Desde que estoy con Sam-contestó mirando con cierta dulzura a su carnívora-novia

-¿Y qué más pasaba?-preguntó con curiosidad Spencer y Melanie y Carly le dedicaron unas miradas asesinas.- ¿Qué?...Me está empezando a agradar la película

-Había una parte en que le saltó a una de las niñas desde el armario-respondió Sam y señaló a las otras dos chicas.-Deberían verla

-No veré esa película sabiendo que tú consideras "grandiosa" a la muñeca diabólica-respondió Melanie un tanto indiferente y los demás se rieron

Después de acabar con los tacos cada uno se fue para su respectiva casa. La castaña por su parte no podía dejar de pensar en su cita y en Gibby.

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo como ven Melanie irá a una cita ¿ustedes creen que ayude a superar lo de Freddie o…no? ¿Saldrá bien la cita de Carly o vendrá alguien para hacerle el camino difícil al Cibby? **

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen sus suposiciones, sugerencias y comentarios que me hagan feliz o más simple dejen un sexy review**

**PD: Gracias a Eli por su review este capítulo es dedicado para ti :D**


	8. Citas:Parte uno

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Tengo una tarea para ustedes mis queridos lectores (parezco su maestra, ¿no?) ¿Cómo quieren que acabe la historia? ¿Meddie? ¿Seddie? ¿Ninguno de los dos? Denme su opinión sincera en un review**

**Sin más blablablá Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan Scheidner lo único que es mío es la historia y Josh (personaje inventado que saldrá un poco después)  
**

-Sam…-susurró Melanie tratando de levantar a su hermana

-Qué quieres Mel…no ves que estoy durmiendo-se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas

-Vas a llegar tarde al colegio

Sam sacó la cabeza.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? Siempre llegó tarde

La gemela ladeó la cabeza.-Bueno haz lo que quieras-se dirigió hacia la puerta pero luego se giró.-Entonces tendré que comerme el tocino yo sola…

-¿Tocino? ¿Dónde?-Sam se levantó de un salto de la cama y su hermana soltó una risita

-En la cocina. Te prepare el desayuno-contestó Melanie y abrió los brazos esperando un gesto de agradecimiento

-¡A un lado! El tocino espera a mamá-Sam le dio un empujón y bajó a la cocina

-Es increíble que sea mi hermana-susurró Melanie y cerró la puerta del cuarto

* * *

-Hoy es mi día de suerte….si mi día de suerte-cantaba Carly mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al tocador.-Un chico me llevará a una cita...y ya no seré una solterona… ¡Ja! Trágate eso Tasha-se mordió el labio.-Soy muy mala para hacer canciones….eso ni siquiera rima

-Hola hermanita-entró Spencer a la habitación.- ¿Bajas a desayunar?

-Claro-

Ambos hermanos bajaron hasta la cocina y cada uno se sirvió su plato con cereal hasta que Freddie entró por la puerta y la cerró con seguro

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi madre está loca-contestó agitado el muchacho y se recostó en la puerta

-Eso todo el mundo lo sabe-susurró divertido Spencer y se metió una cucharada de cereal

-Eso ya lo sabemos pero ¿qué hizo ahora?-preguntó Carly aunque pensándolo bien se podía esperar cualquier cosa de la señora Benson

-Quería hablar conmigo

Carly rodó los ojos.-Qué tiene eso de malo…. todas las madres quieren charla con sus hijos

Freddie ladeó la cabeza.-Lo sé pero no era una charla normal…..era esa clase de charla que te hace sentir incómodo

La castaña puso cara de asco y se sacudió de hombros.-Entiendo

-Yo también-asintió Spencer pero luego puso cara desorientada.- ¿De qué estamos hablando?

-Nada…nada-dijeron ambos chicos

* * *

-El tocino estuvo grandioso-dijo Sam mientras se sobaba la barriga y luego susurró.-Gracias Mel

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso me agradeciste?-preguntó divertida la gemela

-No lo tomes como un cumplido-contestó señalándola y luego cogió su maleta.-Me tengo que ir

-Umm claro…saluda a Carly y a ¡Freddie!-habló Melanie mientras recogía los platos de la mesa pero su hermana ya se había ido. Rodó los ojos fastidiada.- ¿Por qué siempre me deja hablando sola?

* * *

-¡Adiós Spencer!-anunciaron los dos castaños para luego salir del apartamento Shay

Después de encontrarse con Sam el trío de Icarly llegó a Rigway y fueron hacia la fila de casilleros de las chicas

-¿Estás emocionada por tu cita?-le preguntó divertido el castaño a Carly

-¡No es una cita!-aclaró la castaña mientras metía unos libros en su maleta.-Es solo una salida de amigos

-Si claro-rodó los ojos la rubia.-Entonces lo que hace mi madre también son "salida de amigos"

-No es lo mismo porque lo que hace tu mamá es sucio y no apropiado para nuestra edad-

Freddie soltó una risita.-Solo vamos a clase….tal vez te puedas sentar junto a Gibby-Carly le dio un golpe en la nuca

-¡Auch!

- ¿Puedes golpearlo?-preguntó suplicante la castaña a su mejor amiga

-Lo haría…pero estoy disfrutando de este momento tanto como él

La castaña bufó enfadada.-Y se suponen que son amigos

- Lo somos-dijo Sam y la rodeó con el brazo.-Estamos contigo en las buenas y en las malas….y claro también para burlarnos cuando se apropiado

-Genial-respondió sarcástica la castaña y todos entraron al salón del señor Howard

-Siéntense mocosos-musitó el profesor mientras acomodaba sus libros.-Hoy día hablaremos sobre la Primera Guerra Mundial

-Aghh porque no mejor nos corta las orejas-se quejó Sam y los de alrededor soltaron unas risitas

-Qué gran aportación señorita Puckett-habló sarcástico Howard y la rubia hizo una reverencia con la mano.-Ahora copien lo de la pizarra o sino por lo menos miren al frente-

Al virarse el señor Howard a copiar en la pizarra, Gibby, quién estaba sentado unos puestos más atrás de Carly, le mandó un mensaje

_**¿Estás emocionada por lo de esta noche?**_

El teléfono de la castaña vibró. Al leer el mensaje sonrió

_Mmmm tal vez ;) ¿Qué hay de ti Gibson?_

El castaño soltó una risita

_**No importa lo que digas yo sé que te gusto Shay ;)**_

Carly reprimió una carcajada

_:P_

-Gibson Shay-habló furioso el maestro.- ¿Sé están mensajeando en mi clase?

-Tal vez-susurró el muchacho

-¡Gibby!-se quejó la castaña y luego susurró.-Eso no fue de mucho ayuda

Howard se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué tal si pasan a leer sus mensajes para toda la clase?

-Umm…no creo que nos agrade la idea-

-¡Ahora!-ordenó Howard y los jóvenes se pararon cerca del escritorio

Gibby soltó un suspiro y empezó a leer.- ¿Estás emocionada por lo de esta noche?

-Luego yo escribí: Mmm tal vez, ¿qué hay de ti Gibson?

-No importa lo que digas yo sé que te gusto Shay-

-Y luego yo puse dos puntos y una letra "p"-aclaró Carly y ambos guardaron sus teléfonos en los bolsillos

-Eso significa sacar la lengua-explicó Freddie

-Claro que lo sé yo soy muy bueno con el uso de la lengua-habló cortante Howard y todos los alumnos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas

-¡Cállense!-gritó Howard.-Y ¿qué tiene de malo hacer buen uso de la lengua española?

No faltó que terminara de hablar para que todos se vuelvan a reír. Sin duda alguna el profesor Howard era un idiota sobre todo porque no se daba cuenta de que ellos le daban otro sentido al "uso de la lengua"

EL maestro alzó sus brazos desesperados.- ¿Saben qué? Estoy harto de esa tecnología absurda que les daña el cerebro….así que en mi clase no los utilizaran-fue hacia el escritorio y sacó una caja.-Voy a recoger sus celulares y se los daré al final

Al pasar por los puestos cada alumno le entregó el celular hasta que llegó al puesto de Rooney, el usurero

**20 minutos después…**

Howard abrió sus ojos sorprendidos.- ¿Enserio? ¡Cargas 20 celulares! ¿De dónde sacas tanto dinero para comprarlos?

-Hey anciano la venta aquí es buena-

EL profesor frunció el entrecejo.-No soy ningún anciano

Rooney alzó una ceja.- ¿Enserio? Yo le calculo unos 80 años

-¡Tengo 45!-gritó desesperado el calvo profesor

El muchacho hizo un gesto con las manos para que se calmara.-Tranquilo viejo si tú dices que tienes 45…tienes 45 nadie está diciendo lo contrario

-Oh yo noo soy nin… ¡A la dirección por decirme anciano!-señaló la puerta

-Es mejor que estar escuchando esta tonta clase-susurró el muchacho y salió con su maleta al hombro

Howard se rasco la nuca.-En que estábamos…-El timbre sonó y todos se levantaron.-Pe…per…pero ¿ya se acabó? Como no recibieron clases no les daré sus teléfonos… ¡Ja! ¿Cómo la ven?

-A un lado anciano-Sam empujó al profesor y lo hizo caer al piso para luego coger los celulares

-Debería renunciar a este trabajo-susurró Howard yaciendo en el piso con un terrible dolor de espalda

* * *

Después de que las clases terminaran el trío de Icarly se dirigió como de costumbre al apartamento Shay

-¿Spencer?-dijeron al unísono mientras buscaban con la mirada

-Hola muchachos ¡Acá arriba!-

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia el techo

-¿Cómo demonios te subiste ahí?-pregunto Freddie confundido aunque sabía que se podía esperar cualquier cosa de Spencer.-Y además, ¿para qué?

-No hay tiempo de explicar….pero no se preocupen tengo abrazada la pierna a la columna-habló Spencer para después caer al piso.- ¡Auch! ¡Mis costillitas!

-¿Spencer estás bien?-preguntaron todos y lo ayudaron a levantarse

-Solo me duele un poco al hombro-respondió con dificultad al artista.-Casi me muero….¡tengo suerte!

-Siempre tienes suerte-Carly ladeó la cabeza.-Casi todos los días te ocurren cosas que te pueden llevar a la muerte sino es fuego son las escaleras o sino las esculturas peligrosas

-¡Eso no es cierto!-se quejó el artista y todos se lo quedaron mirando.- ¡Oh! está bien tienen razón, ¿contentos?

-Sí…mucho-dijeron los tres para luego ir a la cocina para tomar té helado

-Oh chicos, ¿tienen planes para esta noche?-le preguntó carly a la pareja

-¿Nos preguntas para restregarnos en la cara que tienes una cita o porque quieres conseguir algo?

-La segunda-aclaró Carly.-Es que Mel me dejó un mensaje diciendo que quería ayuda para elegir ropa para su cita de esta noche y yo le dije que los tres iremos a ayudarla

-¿Los tres? ¿Acaso no pensaste que yo y el nerd tenemos planes para esta noche?

-Oh lo siento, ¿tienen planes para esta noche?-preguntó divertida la castaña

-No-susurraron ambos y bebieron disimuladamente el té

-Tengo una duda-habló Sam.- ¿Por qué va a ir Freddie?

-Porque necesitamos la opinión de un chico

La rubia soltó unas risitas.-No creo que Freddie sea un buen ejemplo de un chico

-Sam…que te dije de burlarte de mí masculinidad-sentenció Freddie cruzándose de brazos

-Qué si me burlaba de tu "masculinidad" no iba a obtener licuados-respondió la rubia con voz de bebé

-Buena chica-

-Aww son tan raramente adorables- suspiró Carly

* * *

Estaba nerviosa…. ¡Oh! ¿A quién engaño? Me moría de nervios y no solo porque iba a tener una cita a ciegas solo que me atormentaba el hecho de que… ¿Qué tal si la cita no funciona y no logro olvidar a Freddie? Eso sería algo muy malo porque la culpabilidad me estaba matando de poco a poco lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en que quedaría catalogado como la peor hermana del mundo… ¡Estoy hablando enserio! Si hubiera un concurso sobre eso yo quedaría en el primer lugar y no me agrada para nada ese primer lugar...para nada

El timbre sonó y corrí abrir la puerta. Estaban Carly, mi hermana y Freddie tan guapo como siempre… ¡Concéntrate Melanie!

-Hola-me saludaron los tres y vi que Carly cargaba una pequeña maleta

-¿Acaso te vas a mudar o qué?-dije divertida señalando la maleta

Carly ladeó la cabeza.-Traje mi ropa y mucho maquillaje. Tenemos que quedar hermosas

-Gracias-susurré y le di un fuerte abrazo.-No sé qué haría sin ti

-Bien-empezó a ordenar Carly.-Todos vamos arriba para empezar a escoger la ropa

Carly fue hacia el cuarto de Sam junto con mi hermana y yo fui sola a mi habitación. Abrí mi armario y vi la gran cantidad de ropa rosa…tal vez Sam tiene razón y debería renovar mi armario ¡Woah! Quién podría decirlo Melanie Puckett hablando mal del rosa eso era un gran cambio…que no me esperaba

* * *

-Toc Toc-dijo Freddie dando suaves golpes en la puerta del cuarto de Melanie

-Pase-dijo Melanie y se giró para ver quién era.-Oh eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

El castaño puso sus manos en los bolsillos.-Carly me ordenó que venga a ayudar así que estoy aquí

-Gracias-Melanie se mordió el labio frustrada.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil escoger ropa? Nunca me había sucedido esto-se sentó en la cama y el chico se sentó a lado de ella

-Mel no importa lo que te pongas siempre te verás hermosa-dijo Freddie y un color rojo se apoderó enseguida de las mejillas de la rubia

-Oh….eso es…será mejor que siga viendo-se levantó precipitadamente hacia el armario

Freddie se levantó y fui hacia la puerta pero Melanie lo detuvo

-Gracias. Es lo más dulce que me han dicho-le besó la mejilla y luego cerró la puerta después de que el castaño salió del cuarto

Se llevó la mano hacia su mejilla pero luego sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse

-¡Freddie!-gritó Carly desde la otra habitación.- ¡Ven rápido!

-¡Ya voy! Pareces mi esposa-

**Bueno aquí está no sé ustedes pero para mí el momento Meddie fue MUY dulce :3**

**No se olviden de contestar mi encuesta porque quiero complacer a todos mis lectores y no quiero presumir ni nada pero ya son ¡1 168 personas! que han visto está historia **

**¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Los adoro a todos! (a veces son un poco cursi)**

**Bye :D**


	9. Citas:Parte dos

**Holis :D Gracias a los que dieron su opinión sobre la encuesta hasta ahorita los resultados están así:**

**SEDDIE-2 MEDDIE-1 NINGUNO DE LOS DOS-0**

**¡Voten! Todavía no se cierra la encuesta**

**¿Saben que ya está confirmado Nathan Kress va estar en Sam&Cat en un episodio muy especial? también va a estar Matt Bennett así que tal vez tengamos Seddie y Cobbie :3 *-***

**Icarly no me pertenece es de Dan Scheidner**

-Aquí estoy-anunció Freddie al entrar a la habitación donde estaban las chicas

-¿Qué te parece?-preguntó Carly acerca del vestido que tenía puesto para la cita

-Te ves linda-respondió el castaño pero al ver la cara de Sam cambió de idea.- ¡Solo le dije que se ve linda!

La castaña soltó una risita y miró a su mejor amiga.-Y, ¿a ti que te parece Sam?

-Te ves bien pero tengo una duda, ¿es necesario que uses vestido para una cita? Es algo tonto

-A mí encantan los vestidos y además me dan más confianza-**(N/A: Lamento estar en desacuerdo contigo Carly pero a mí no me agradan para nada)**

-Oye, ¿Gibby te va a venir a ver aquí o en tu departamento?-preguntó Freddie

-Aquí. Le llame hace un rato y le dije que me viniera a recoger a casa de Sam-

-Genial-habló sarcástica la rubia.-Más gente en la casa solo eso me faltaba

-No digas eso-la reprimió Carly.-Algunas personas no son tan malas

-¿Qué hay de Nevel?

-Oh bueno él…..si es malo y odioso-admitió Carly y se siguió cepillando el cabello

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el apartamento Shay **

Spencer utilizaba sus dones en la cocina para preparar la cena para su cita usando un delantal rosa y bailando un poco de conga.

-Tendré una cita con una chica muy sexi-canturreaba el artista mientras preparaba el postre hasta que sonó el timbre

-¡Ya voy!-anunció y cogió un trapo para limpiarse la mantequilla de las manos pero no le funcionó muy bien porque no podía coger las llaves

-Esto es ridículo-susurró e intentó cogerlas de nuevo pero se cayeron al piso. Se agachó y las cogió con la boca.- ¡Ja!- exclamó victorioso y fue a abrir la puerta

-¡Woah!-dijo sorprendido a una mujer muy hermosa de tez blanca, ojos entre verdes y azules y pelo negro

-¡Hola! Soy Estela-la mujer extendió su mano.-Tu debes ser Spencer mi hermano me dio esta dirección…-No pudo terminar de hablar porque el castaño le cerró la puerta en la cara por los nervios

-Emm, ¿tienes la costumbre de hacerlo eso a la gente?-rió nerviosa la pelinegra

-¡Oh! Yo lo siento-se disculpó y le abrió la puerta.-Pasa

-Gracias-respondió ella y se lo quedó mirando raro.-Emm lindo delantal….mi mamá tiene uno de esos

-¡Oh! El delantal…Jejejeje es una historia muy graciosa-tartamudeó nervioso y lanzó el delantal a otro lugar.-Estaba preparando la cena y ya sabes no quería….

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Sí. Soy el mejor

-Adoro a los hombres que saben cocinar-

-¿Enserio?-preguntó sorprendido Spencer.-Bueno pues ya conseguiste a tu hombre ideal

Estela soltó una risita.-Eres gracioso

-Me lo dicen muchas veces-dijo el artista con obviedad y señaló a la cocina.- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a sentar?

-Me encantaría-contestó la chica y ambos se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina

* * *

**En la casa Puckett**

-¿Melanie ya estás lista?-gritó Carly desde la habitación de Sam

-¡Lo estaría si dejaras de preguntarme a cada rato!-contestó el grito la gemela un tanto enfadada

-Qué genio-susurró la castaña un tanto asustada y bajó a la sala

-¿Sam Freddie?

-¡Aquí estamos!-respondieron ambos sin despegar la vista al televisor

-¿Qué están dando?-preguntó Carly y se sentó al lado de la rubia

-Celebridades bajo el agua-respondió Sam muy animada.-Ahorita está Justin Bieber

-¡¿Qué!?-gritó alarmada la castaña.- ¡Sube el volumen!-le ordenó a Freddie

-Ya lo hago mamá

-_Qué no se ahogue que no se ahogue_-rezaba en su mente la menor de los Shay para que se salvara su amor platónico

-¡Justin Bieber se ha salvado! Parece que si habrá más música de este ídolo juvenil…. ¡Hasta el próximo Celebridades bajo el agua!-anunció el conductor y Freddie apagó la televisión

-¡Sí! ¡Se salvó!- Carly se levantó de un salto del sofá y señaló a sus amigos.- ¡En su cara! ¡Ja!

Sam soltó un bufido.-No sé porque te gusta es un idiota

-¡Es un idiota muy lindo!-

* * *

-¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti?-le preguntó Estela al mayor de los Shay

-Umm bueno tengo una hermana que se llama…

-¡Yo también tengo un hermano!-Estela lo interrumpió y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro.-Tenemos muchas cosas en común

-Jejejeje si como te decía se llama…

-¡Carly! Lo sé porque tiene un web-show y es grandiosa-

-Es maravilloso que te guste Icarly….también soy

-Nunca entendí, ¿si Gibby es solo un personaje o en la realidad también actúa así?

-¡Así actúa en la realidad!-gritó desesperado Spencer.- ¿Puedo continuar?

-Eres muy lento para hablar mejor sigo yo-sugirió Estela y el castaño rodó los ojos

* * *

-Ya era hora de que bajaras-le dijo Sam a su hermana quien ya estaba en la sala

-Gracias-respondió sarcástica

-No le hagas caso Mel todo va a salir bien-Carly recalcó el "bien"

-Si debo tranquilizarme…-habló calmadamente la rubia.- ¡Ya llegaron!-gritó asustada al escuchar el timbre

Carly fue a abrir la puerta.- ¡Hola!-saludó a los dos muchachos y les hizo un gesto para que esperaran.- ¿Melanie vas a venir o qué?

-No estoy muy segura-susurró la rubia pero Carly la jaló hasta la puerta.- ¡Suéltame! Me duele

-¡Hola!-saludó Josh.- ¿Tú debes ser Melanie? Te traje esto-le extendió una flor a la rubia

-¡Oh! Gracias…es muy linda-un rubor rojo cubrió la mejillas de la chica.-Y huele muy bien

-Lo sé. Yo mismo la compre-

Gibby soltó una risa.-Eso nadie se lo cree...-Josh le dio un codazo en el estómago.- ¡Auch!

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos-sugirió la castaña y se despidió de sus amigos.- ¡Adiós!-cerró la puerta

* * *

-Bueno soy actriz de comerciales-habló con orgullo Estela.-Y voy a un curso de fotografía

-Eso es genial. Yo soy artista y una vez…

La mujer hizo una mueca.- ¿Sabes que es de mala educación interrumpir a alguien?

-Per…pero… ¡tú hiciste lo mismo!-Spencer se levantó de un salto de la silla

-Claro que no-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-No-

-Si-

-¡Ja! Te pillé-rió Estela al haber confundido a Spencer

-¡No es gracioso!-gritó rendido el castaño y se volvió a sentar pensando 'Trágame tierra'

* * *

-¿A dónde vamos a ir a comer?-preguntó Melanie quien estaba a lado de Josh por sugerencia de Carly

-A Finny´s-respondió Gibby.-Hice reservaciones por dos mesas

-Nunca he ido a ese restaurante-habló Josh y la rubia negó con la cabeza dando a entender que ella tampoco

-¿Por qué nunca has comido en Finny´s?-preguntó extrañada la castaña a Josh ya que el restaurante era muy nombrado en Seattle

-Papá es muy estricto con los restaurantes y sino le gusta pues no vamos para allá

-Pero, ¿por qué no le gustó?-

-Umm creo que es porque uno de los meseros le llamó 'ricachón cabeza hueca'

-¿Por qué lo llamo así?-preguntaron todos intentando aguantar las ganas de reírse

-Porque papá no quiso darle propina acusándolo de ser muy lento

* * *

-Estoy aburrida-anunció Sam mientras cambiaba lentamente de canal

-Yo también, ¿quieres hacerlo algo divertido?

-Ya te lo dije Benson no conseguirás eso fácilmente

-N…no…noo…estoy hablando de eso ¡pervertida!-contestó el castaño avergonzado y Sam empezó a reírse a carcajadas

-Debiste ver tu cara fue tan graciosa-

-Gracias-respondió sarcástico.-Eres la mejor novia del mundo

-Ya lo sé no tienes que recordármelo-Sam sonrió de lado y Freddie le dio un corto beso en los labios

* * *

-Bueno como tú ya terminaste de hablar ahora es mi turno-habló Spencer con tono firme y recalcando el 'mi'

-Claro adelante

-Bueno una vez hice una escultura de un vaso de café gigante y lo llené…

-Ahora que hablamos de café-Estela lo volvió a interrumpir.-Una vez me atoré mientras lo bebía… ¿No es sorprendente? Atorarse con ¡café!

-Jejejeje…..sí que gracioso

-Pero yo no dije nada gracioso es la verdad-la mujer sonrió confundida

-Ya lo sé…como te decía lo llenamos con café y todos nadamos…

-Una vez nosotros nadamos con un delfín. Eso fue cuando tenía 12 años y fue magnífico aunque ahora me dan miedo porque una vez…

-¡Ya basta!-gritó Spencer levantándose de la silla

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó asustada Estela.- ¿Por qué gritas como psicópata?

-¡Porque no me has dejado terminar una sola oración en toda la noche!

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Que te largues!-El artista señaló la puerta.- ¡Ahora!

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!-espetó furiosa Estela mientras cogía su abrigo

-¡No creo que lo haga porque se suponía que iba a tener una cita con una mujer pero la acabé teniendo con un loro parlanchín!

-¡Oh! Grosero-habló por última vez la hermana de Josh para luego salir del apartamento y cerrar de un solo golpe la puerta

-¡Gracias a Dios!-suspiró aliviado Spencer y se lanzó al sofá

* * *

Al llegar a Finny´s cada pareja se fue a la mesa que le había tocado.

-El lugar es muy lindo-Melanie miró a su alrededor

-Es mejor que la cafetería de la escuela-agregó Josh y ambos rieron

Una de las meseras se acercó a su mesa.-Buenas noches mi nombre… ¿Josh? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Annie?-preguntó extrañado Josh al ver a la pelirroja

-¿Se conocen?-

-Si-respondieron ambos secamente

-Es mi maravillosa hermanastra-continuó sarcástico Josh y la pelirroja le agarró cariñosa el cachete.- ¡Suéltame!

-No sabía que tenías una cita-habló Annie un poco decepcionada.- ¿Por qué no me la presentas?

-No creo que me agrade la idea-le susurró Josh y ella le dedicó una mirada asesina

-Melanie ella es Annie-

-Annie ella es Melanie-

-¡Hola!-dijeron ambas y se estrecharon las manos

-¿Qué van a ordenar?-

-Umm creo que la lasaña nos dijeron que es lo mejor de aquí-

-Buena elección-Annie cogió los menús y luego miró a su hermanastro.- ¿Papá sabe?

-No-

Annie sacó su celular.-Debo contarle a papá se va a emocionar mucho

Josh se levantó de la mesa y empezaron a forcejear.-Dame el teléfono ¡dámelo!

-¡No lo haré!-dijo Annie en tono cantarín y escapó del agarre de Josh.-Adiosito hermanito-canturreó para luego desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina

-Como la odio-musitó furioso el pelinegro y se volvió a sentar

-¿Por qué no quieres que tu papá se entere de que tienes una cita?-Melanie preguntó un poco asustada

-Es que si papá se entera le va a decir a mi mamá y ella es muy temática con las citas que tengo

-¿A qué te refieres con temática?

-Bueno ella hace cuestionarios para saber si la chica es "compatible" conmigo

Melanie soltó una risita.-Jejejeje eso es…-pero luego paró al ver la cara enfadada de Josh.-Muy malo…si malo

Josh soltó un suspiro.-Mi familia es muy extraña

La rubia le agarró una mano y le sonrió.-No te preocupes la mía también lo es

* * *

-Parece que se lo están pasando bien, ¿no?-le preguntó Carly a Gibby mientras miraba a la mesa donde estaba la otra pareja

-Parece que sí-respondió el muchacho y se quedó viendo a la castaña

-¿Qué?

-Nada es solo que te ves hermosa-

Un rubor cubrió enseguida las mejillas de la chica.- ¡Oh! Eso sí…gracias es lo más lindo que me han podido decir en mi vida aunque me lo han dicho varias veces pero como tú lo dices me hace sentir…especial

-Me siento afortunado-habló Gibby con un poco de sarcasmo.-La lasaña está deliciosa, ¿no?

-Si es la mejor del mundo. Ya veo porque Sam y Freddie vinieron a su primera cita aquí

-Hablando de ellos, ¿cómo es que Freddie no ha muerto todavía?

La menor de los Shay ladeó la cabeza.-Sam ya no lo golpea….bueno no todo el tiempo

Un camarero se les acercó.-Aquí está su postre-Puso en la mesa dos pedazos de torta de chocolate con una cereza encima y su tenedor.-Disfrútenlo-se fue de la mesa

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó Carly al terminar de masticar.-Está buenísimo….todos lo malo que pase con Tasha valió la pena

Gibby la miró confundido.- ¿Malo? ¿Con Tasha? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Emm yo…no has probado tu pastel debes hacerlo está muy bueno-tartamudeó nerviosa y cogió un trozo de pastel del castaño con el tenedor.-Toma. Abre la boquita

El muchacho apartó bruscamente el tenedor y lo puso a un lado de la mesa.-Carlotta Shay…

-Aghh ¡está bien! ¡Está bien! Te lo diré pero no me vuelvas a llamar Carlotta tu sabes cómo lo odio-lo amenazó con el dedo y luego soltó un largo suspiro.-Cuando tuvimos la pelea Tasha no dejo de llamarme y bueno tú sabes me dejo varias amenazas de muerte y cosas así…

-¡Oh!….ella también me hizo lo mismo a mí

-¿Enserio?

-Sí y cuando me llamaba me dijo palabras que no puedo mencionar en este restaurante-contestó Gibby mirando con sigilo a su alrededor

Carly bajó la mirada avergonzada.-Lo siento-susurró

El castaño la cogió de las manos.-No importa a veces meterse en problemas nos da buenas recompensas

* * *

-¿Por qué no me cuentas más de ti?-le preguntó Josh a la rubia

-Estudio en Londres desde hace 4 años

-Londres debe ser un lugar hermoso, ¿no?

-No tienes idea….todo es perfecto y hay tantos lugares para conocer y visitar que nunca te cansas de estar ahí

-¡Grandioso!-exclamó animado Josh.-A pesar de que papá viaja mucho por negocios nunca hemos ido a Londres

-Deberías obligarlo a que te lleve yo hice lo mismo para convencer a mi mamá que me deje ir a estudiar allá aunque no me tomó mucho tiempo porque la convencí con un bikini-Melanie puso cara de avergonzada por andar contando los defectos de su madre.-También tengo una hermana y ella sale con un chico llamado Freddie-

-¿Freddie? ¿Puedes decirme su apellido?

-Benson-

-¡Oh por Dios! Es el productor técnico de Icarly

-¡Ajá! ¿Tú ves Icarly?

-Solo los tontos no ven Icarly-respondió sarcástico Josh y la rubia soltó unas risitas

* * *

Sam estaba acostado en el sofá y tenía los pies en las piernas de Freddie mientras veían Drake y Josh

-Adoro a esa niña. ¡Es tan malévola!-habló la rubia y se metió unas palomitas a la boca

-¿Has notado que es parecida a Carly?-

-¡Sí! Se lo he dicho un millón de veces pero ella dice que esa niña es un genio del mal y que no tienen nada en común

-Eso es verdad. Carly no sería capaz ni de matar a una mosca-dijo divertido el castaño y ambos rieron hasta que el teléfono de Freddie sonó

-¿Qué pasó?

-Un mensaje de mi mamá ya está por llegar a la casa y quiere que regrese

-Dime algo Fredward, ¿cuándo será el día que dejes a tu mamá?

-No lo sé….tal vez cuando ella ya no esté en este mundo pero dilo que quieras Puckett igual sigue siendo tu suegra

-¡Aghh! Mis oídos duelen cuando oigo esa palabra-musitó Sam asqueada

Él castaño sonrió de lado-Te veo mañana-le dio un corto beso en los labios y salió de la casa

* * *

Después de terminar con su cita Carly y Gibby fueron hasta el apartamento de la castaña y Josh se ofreció llevar a Melanie de vuelta a su casa.

-No tenías que hacerlo-repitió la rubia un tanto avergonzada por causar molestia

Josh ladeó la cabeza.-No me importa. No iba a dejar que regreses sola eso no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte

-¿Tienes la costumbre de decirlo eso a las chicas en tus citas?

El peli negro alzó sus hombros.- ¡Claro que no!….bueno no lo hago todo el tiempo

-Entonces ¿debo sentirme afortunada?-

-Sí porque solo lo hago cuando la chica realmente me gusta

Ninguno de los dos dijo otro palabra solo disfrutaron de la noche estrellada de Seattle algo muy extraño ya que la mayoría del tiempo pasa nublado.

-Ya llegamos-anunció Melanie ya estando en la puerta de su casa.-Fue divertido tal vez deberíamos salir otra vmph-la palabra murió en la boca de la rubia cuando Josh estrelló los labios contra los de ella pero no dio ninguna respuesta

Josh paró el beso y la miró.- ¿Por qué no seguiste el beso? ¿Acaso nunca has besado a nadie?

-¡Si he besado!-exclamó sorprendida Melanie.-Y han sido muchos chicos-se tapó la boca por la estupidez de sus palabras.-No…no es que han sido…sido muchos solo algunos qmph-no pudo seguir hablando por el contacto de los dulces labios de Josh puso la manos alrededor de su cuello y él en la pequeña cintura de Melanie

-Bueno será mejor que deje de babearse enfrente de la casa o si no vomitaré-Sam apareció recostada en el lumbral de la puerta

-¿Sam? ¡Dios! ¿Quieres matarme?-respondió agitada la gemela.-Me diste un gran susto

-¿Tu hermana es Sam Puckett?-preguntó Josh observando a la vez a ambas rubias

-Sí ¿acaso ustedes salieron?-preguntó Melanie asustada. Ya sería el colmo que le gustara el novio de su hermana y ahora su cita también estaba involucrada con ella sin duda alguna tenía mucha mala suerte

Sam soltó una carcajada.-No me hagas reír Mel yo nunca saldría con una cosa como esa-señaló con asco al pelinegro

-Digo lo mismo, Puckett

-Entonces, ¿cómo se conocen?

-Nos conocemos porque una vez cuando pase por casa de Gibby tu dulce hermanita me lanzó una piedra a la cabeza… ¡Una piedra!

-¡Sam! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

-Porque no solo fue a casa de Gibby si no que fue a presumir su nuevo celular-se defendió la rubia y empezó a fingir la voz de Josh.- ¡Oh! Mírenme son un nerd con un nuevo celular y los demás no tienen porque yo soy un adolescente ricachón…blablablá

-¡Yo no hablo así!-

Melanie soltó un suspiro.-Sam, ¿puedes dejarnos solos?

-Está bien-refunfuñó la gemela y entró de un solo portazo

-Siento mucho lo de la piedra-dijo Melanie avergonzada.-Sam a veces puede ser un poco agresiva

-No importa aunque me causó una contusión-Josh se sobó la cabeza

-Te veo mañana-Melanie besó la mejilla del chico y entró a la casa

Josh suspiró.- ¡Estoy de suerte!

* * *

-Gracias por traerme Gibby-dijo Carly y me besó la mejilla del chico pero este le robó un beso en los labios

-Buenas noches, Carly-pronunció Gibby después de separarse de los labios de la castaña y empezó a caminar pero ella lo volvió a llamar

-¡Espera! ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el restaurante sobre lo de que veía hermosa?

-Si-

-No importa cuánto chicos me lo hayan dicho solo tú has podido lograr que me sienta de esa forma-Carly entró al apartamento dejando al castaño con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Hola hermanita-saludó Spencer desde el sofá

-¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó con Estela?

-Bueno digamos que la mande a callar, ella me dijo que era un grosero y luego se fue

-¿Qué?-preguntó alarmada y luego suspiró rendida.- ¿Por qué la mandaste a callar?

-Oye era linda y todo pero era muy parlanchina-

Carly sonrió de lado.-Spencer, todas las mujeres hablan demasiado. Así como andas no vas a encontrar a tú chica ideal

Spencer alzó los hombros.-Será mejor. Míralo desde este punto: No me voy a casar, viviré soltero sin ningún niño que cuidar y como no tendré hijos me compraré un montón de gatos para poderles dar mi cariño fraterno-la voz se le entrecortaba cada vez más.- ¡Moriré soltero y viejo!-

-No claro que no-Carly intentó tranquilizarlo y abrió sus brazos.-Ven aquí

-¡Ahhhh!-Spencer corrió a los brazos de su hermana y empezó a lloriquear.-No quiero morir soltero…no quiero

-Shhh… no pasa nada-Carly le daba suaves palmaditas en la espalda

* * *

-Ya llegué mamá-anunció Freddie entrando al departamento y dejando las llaves en una de las mesas

-Te demoraste como 10 minutos para llegar acá desde que te mande el mensaje-musitó furiosa la Señora Benson con sus manos en la cadera.- ¿Qué tal si te pasaba algo?

Freddie rodó los ojos.-No me pasó nada además me demoré porque estaba en casa de Sam

-¡Aghh! la delincuente juvenil, ¿desde cuándo tiene más importancia que tu madre?

-¡Desde siempre!-gritó desesperado el muchacho y ahí comenzó la típica pelea de madre e hijo que parecía no tener fin

* * *

-Y, ¿cómo te fue en la cita?-le preguntó Sam a su hermana mientras ambas veían televisión

-Estuvo bien. Josh es muy tierno, dulce, gracioso…

-¡Aghh! Está bien ya entendí estás enamorada y vivirán felices por siempre como el típico cuento de hadas-respondió fastidiada Sam.

-Yo no diría que enamorada pero me gusta-

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?-

-Emm si muy bueno-susurró Melanie y ambos volvieron la mirada a la televisión

**Bueno aquí está espero que les haya gustado y si alguno de los lectores se ofendió por lo de Justin Bieber discúlpenme pero en mi defensa solo tengo que decir que el tipo no es de mi agrado**

**Bye :D No se olviden de mi encuesta **


	10. Confusiones de todo tipo

**Resultados de la encuesta hasta ahora:**

**Seddie (7) Meddie (1) Ninguno de los dos (0)**

**Agradecimientos para: Alex3Seddie (con tu review me diste una idea para hacer más interesante la historia), a Eli y a Eli.B (no sé si son las misma personas) por decirme que les gusta mi historia**

**Respondiendo preguntas (Ro): Dan no ha dado a conocer la fecha exacta pero te diré de que más o menos tratara el capítulo: ****Cuando Sam se reúne con la amiga Jade de Cat de Hollywood Arts, Sam y Jade se hacen amigas, dejando a Cat de lado.**** Tomando un consejo cuestionable de Nona, Cat decide tomar represalias y "robar" un amigo de Sam - y es Freddie Benson! Como Cat intenta ser amiga de Freddie, Sam se entera y va después con un amigo de Cat - Robbie Shapiro!**

**Antes de empezar con esto debo decir que:**

**1.-Gibby y Carly ya son novios al igual que Josh y Melanie**

**2.-En este capítulo saldrá un personaje misterioso que tendrá una llamada con Josh…A ver si lo adivinan ;)**

**No soy un hombre ni tengo la mejor imaginación del mundo por lo tanto Icarly le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana del cuarto de Spencer iluminando su rostro y provocando que se despertase. Miró el reloj que estaba en su mesita de noche, eran las seis de la mañana. Normalmente se levantaba a las nueve o diez pero su hermana le decía que era injusto que él siguiera durmiendo mientras ella se alistaba para ir al colegio. Le parecía una razón absurda pero debía mantenerse al margen de la situación para no provocar cualquiera riña en las cuales siempre salía perdiendo.

Tras ducharse y vestirse fue hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Se le antojaban unos panqueques

-¡Carly baja ya o si no te hará tarde!-gritó mientras le daba vuelta a los panqueques para luego colocarlo en el plato

-¡Ya voy!-contestó enfada la hermana. Odiaba las mañanas sobre todo en las cuales su cabello parecía un estropajo

-Uy que genio-susurró divertido el mayor de los Shay y sacó la botella de jugo de naranja del refrigerador para luego servirla en dos vasos. De repente el timbre sonó

-¡Ya voy!-anunció mientras se limpiaba las manos con un trapo de la cocina. Abrió la puerta.-¡Holaaaaaaaa!-extendió la 'a' sorprendido al ver a un hombre alto y fornido de cabello negro y ojos cafés intimidantes.-¿Te conozco? Nunca te he visto por aquí….yo nunca olvido una cara

-¿Tú eres Spencer?-preguntó con voz ronca el hombre misterioso

-Tal vez sea yo…. ¿Para qué me necesitas?

-Yo soy hermano de Estela y me dijo que un imbécil llamado Spencer le dijo loro parlanchín-el pelinegro apretó los puños.-Nadie compara con un animal a mi hermana… ¡Nadie!

El sudor empezó a escurrirse por la frente de Spencer.-Emm…en ese caso podríamos….yo no soy Spencer. Mi nombre es Sponcer y soy su hermano gemelo

-Mi nombre es Kurt-frunció el ceño.- ¿Por qué diablos son gemelos y sus nombres se parecen? No tiene lógica

-Emm eso…tal vez tu no le ves lógica pero yo…. ¡Fue un gusto conocerte!-exclamó nervioso el artista e intentó cerrar la puerta pero Kurt puso el pie impidiéndoselo

-Si eres hombre sal y pelea-musitó furioso el pelinegro mientras empujaba la puerta tratando de entrar

-¡Soy hombre pero no quiero perder mi linda carita!-lloriqueó Spencer y al descuidarse el hermano de Estela empujó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer

-¡Ahhh! ¡Carly!-gritó el artista retrocediendo en el suelo

* * *

Estaba en mi habitación tratando de arreglar mi horrible cabello cuando escuché a Spencer gritando:

-¡Ahhh! ¡Carly!

Dejé el cepillo en mi tocador y baje rápidamente las escaleras.- ¿Qué demonios sucede…? ¡Oh Dios mío!-exclamé al ver a un tipo súper alto tratando de golpear a mi hermano.- ¿Quién eres tú y cómo entraste a mi casa?-lo amenacé cogiendo un paraguas que estaba cerca de la escalera

-Soy Kurt-

Miré a Spencer con cara de no saber quién diantres era y él me contestó.-Es el hermano de Estela

-Oh claro…. ¡Aléjate de mi hermano!-grité con el paragua en mano

Kurt soltó una risa.- ¿Por qué debería tener miedo? Eres una ternurita

¿Ternurita? Nadie le dice ternurita a Carly Shay sin antes conocer la ira.- ¡Ternurita tú abuela!-musité furiosa y ayudé a levantar a mi hermano quien se escondió atrás mío.-Esta no es una actitud muy varonil que digamos-le susurré y él me mandó a callar

-¡Solo sigue con tu paraguas!-cogió mi mano y empezó a moverlo como si fuera una espada

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás aquí?-dejé el paraguas en manos de Spencer y me crucé de brazos

-Vengo a darle una golpiza a tu hermano-señaló furioso a Spencer y este se fue corriendo la cocina a esconderse tras el mesón

-Bueno pues…no lo puedes hacer-¿Acaso lo estaba retando? ¡Dios! ¿Por qué lo reté? ¡Es el triple que yo!

-¿Por qué no?-Kurt alzó una ceja

-Porque yo lo digo, tontis-le saqué la lengua. Sin duda alguna Sam tenía razón no era buena para intimidar

-¿Tontis? ¿Qué clase de palabra es esa?

-¡Sí es una palabra!-grité exasperada alzando mis brazos hacia el cielo pero luego volví a coger mi arma.-Te vas o…

-¿O qué?

-O llamaré a la policía. ¿No querrás tener problemas con la policía?

El pelinegro alzó sus hombros.- ¡Ah! no me importa si ya los tengo-sonrió con malicia

-¿No te importa?-pregunté fingiendo estar enfadada y me acerqué cada vez más a él.- ¿No te importa que tu madre piense que eres el peor hijo del mundo? ¿No te importa que tu familia sienta vergüenza de ti o que ninguna mujer quiera estar contigo por ser un delincuente? Enserio, ¿no te importa?-estaba a tan solo unos metros de él y pude ver que era más alto de lo que pensaba

-¿No?-susurró dudoso

-¿No?-alcé una ceja y comencé a golpearlo.- ¡Puedes debe importarte porque eres una vergüenza para el país! ¡Una vergüenza andante!-

-¡Auch!... ¡Ya para!

-¿Cuál es la palabra mágica?-pregunté con malicia sin parar de golpearlo. Le estaba dando su merecido

-¡Por favor!-suplicó y tiré el paraguas al sofá

-¡Eres grosera! ¿Te lo han dicho?-Kurt se sobaba el brazo

-¡Pues te lo merecías!-me justifiqué.- ¿Crees que es lindo venir a golpear al hermano de otras personas?

Él bajó la mirada.-No…pero ¡el trató mal a mi hermana!

Suspiré.-Lo sé y Spencer realmente lo siente además Estela puede conseguirse algo mejor-

-¡Hey!-se quejó mi hermano sacando la cabeza del mesón

-¡Tú sabes que es verdad!-lo señalé furiosa y él asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Lo ves?

Kurt se mordió el labio.-Está bien y me disculpo por venir a causar problemas

-Gracias-habló Spencer sarcástico saliendo de su escondite

-¡No me estoy disculpando contigo!-Kurt aclaró furioso.-Tú me caes mal por comportarte como una niñita

-¡No me comporté como una niñita!-se quejó mi hermano.-Solo protegí mi integridad social

Kurt rodó los ojos y me miró.-Gracias por los golpes me hicieron razonar sobre cómo me comporto

-De nada. Fue un placer

-¡Ven aquí!-Kurt me dio un abrazo haciéndome levantar en el aire. Apretaba muy fuerte… ¡Muy fuerte!

-No puedo respirar-susurré dándole suaves golpes en la espalda

-¡Oh! Lo siento-Me puso de nuevo en el suelo y se despidió de la mano.- ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós!-me despedí y Spencer corrió a cerrar la puerta con seguro

-¡Woah! Eso fue…. ¡Increíble!... ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así con un paraguas?

-No puedo revelar mi secreto-contesté divertida y fui a la cocina a comer mi desayuno

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-dijo Guppy en tono cantarín tratando de levantar a su hermano

Gibby se sentó en el borde de la cama y lo miró.- ¿Sabes qué para despertar a una persona se dice 'Levántate' o 'Buenos días?

-¿No feliz cumpleaños?-preguntó confundido el chiquillo

-Exacto-

-¡Oh! entonces… ¡Feliz Halloween!-

-Esto es increíble-susurró un poco molesto el castaño y ambos bajaron hasta la cocina a desayunar

* * *

-¡Ya me voy Spencer!-le grité a mi hermano que estaba en el baño

-¡Cuídate y se una niña buena!

Cogí mi maleta del mueble y me la puse en el hombro.- ¡Lo haré! Y espero que cuando regrese todo el jabón líquido este en la botella

-¡Yo no soy el obsesionado con el jabón líquido! ¡Es Gibby!

-Ups-me susurré a mí misma y salí del departamento. No había duda Gibby pasaba en mi cabeza las 24 horas del día pero solo imagínense a la señora Carly Gibson… ¿no se oye maravilloso?

-Hola Carly-me saludó Freddie saliendo de su apartamento.- ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-pregunté sarcástica y soltó unas risitas.-Ahora apurémonos o si no llegamos tarde

Llegamos a la recepción y ahí estaba Lewbert aplicando crema en su asquerosa verruga

-¿Qué miran adolescentes?-nos amenazó.- ¡Largo de mi vestíbulo!

Freddie y yo salimos asustados del Bushell Plaza y caminamos un rato hasta que nos encontramos con Sam

-Hola, ¿qué se cuentan?-nos saludó mientras comía un poco de tocino

-Nada-respondí aguantándome las ganas de contarle sobre mi hazaña heroica pero sabía que si habría la boca Sam no dejaría de molestar a mi hermano

-Hola bebé-Sam miró a Freddie con picardía y ambos se dieron un beso

-¿Tienen qué hacer eso enfrente mío?-pregunté. No es que no estuviera feliz por mis amigos si no que… Mmm ¿cómo decirlo de una buena forma? ¡Mucho cariño empalaga!

-Si no quieres ver no mires-Sam me respondió con su típica respuesta.-Además tu novio llega muy pronto y se podrán besuquear en frente de nosotros

-Bueno pues… ¡Lo haremos!-respondí tratando de ser intimidante

-¡Hola chicos!-Mi Gibby llegó de forma sorpresiva

-¡Hola!-respondieron al unísono el Seddie (si mi mejor amiga se enterara de que los llamo así me mataría)

-Hola linda-me dijo Gibby y me dio un beso en los labios para luego entrelazar nuestras manos

-Son demasiado cursis-Sam hizo una mueca asqueada y todos nos reímos.

* * *

Los de Icarly llegaron a Rigway y cada uno fue a su fila de casilleros

-Oye Sam, ¿qué hace Melanie mientras tú no estás en casa?-preguntó Carly mientras sacaba unos libros

La rubia alzó sus hombros.-No lo sé

-¿Algún día te interesaras en las cosas que hace tu hermana?

-Carlangas tú y yo sabemos que eso nunca ocurrirá además ya tengo suficiente con-Sam utilizó las comillas en el aire.-"Interesarme" en las cosas tecnobobas de Freddie

Carly ladeó la cabeza.-Nunca cambiarás… ¿y tus libros?

-Los boté-respondió con simpleza la rubia y le dio otro mordisco al tocino

-¿Por qué? Estamos a mitad del año

-Ocupaban mucho espacio-contestó y abrió su casillero.-Además no dejaban espacio para ¡Mi parrilla portátil!

Carly soltó un suspiro. Sin duda alguna su amiga nunca cambiaría

La rubia cerró el casillero.- ¡Me voy! Iré a quitarle el dinero a algunos nerds-sonrió con malicia al ver a su objetivo

-Pero...-la castaña trató de evitar que se fuera pero Sam hizo caso omiso a su advertencia.- ¿Por qué nunca nadie me escucha?

* * *

Estaba recostado en mi casillero y vi cómo Sam pasaba como una ráfaga.

-¿Qué crees que va a hacer?-le pregunté a Freddie mientras él guardaba unos libros

-No lo sé pero espero que no se meta en problemas-hizo una mueca

Sonreí. Carly tenía razón de alguna forma retorcida ellos eran adorables.-Es Sam. Ella siempre se sale con la suya

-Lo sé-me dijo Freddie y cerró su casillero.- ¡Pero yo siempre salgo perjudicado!

No puede evitar soltar una carcajada.-Eso es verdad…eso es verdad

Fijé mi mirada donde estaba Carly. Lucía tan hermosa y….perfecta como una linda flor (Sam tiene razón a veces soy un poco cursi) pero no me importaba lo que la gente diga sobre mi relación con ella ¡La amo!

* * *

Carly estaba en su casillero mirándose en el espejo hasta que el reflejo de un chico rubio la hizo girar súbitamente y gemir de emoción:

-¡Oh Dios mío Brad!-abrazó al muchacho y este le correspondió.-No te he visto desde que te mudaste

-¡Lo sé! Pero a papá lo trasladaron de nuevo aquí y me quedaré definitivamente en Seattle ¿No es grandioso?

* * *

Fruncí el ceño al ver como un chico rubio abrazaba a Mi novia. Sentí como la sangre me hervía y los celos salían a flote. Ni siquiera le pregunte a Freddie quien era ese simplemente me dirigí allá y carraspeé para llamar la atención

-¡Oh! Hola, lindo-me saludó animadamente Carly

-¿Brad?-pregunté confundido al reconocer al pasante de Icarly

-Gibby, ¿cómo has estado? -el rubio extendió su mano para saludarme pero yo hizo caso omiso

-Emm bien ya sabes…. soy el novio de Carly-recalqué la palabra 'novio' y entrelacé la mano con la de mi novia

-No sabía que Carly tenía novio-

Lo miré.-Bueno pues lo tiene-apreté más la mano de Carly.-Así que cómo yo soy su novio tú debes entender que ella es MI novia-Seguro que me veía como un psicópata celoso

Me dedicó una mirada asustada.-Tranquilo, hombre

-Oye Carly dile a Sam que está...-Freddie apareció junto con Sam y los dos se quedaron congelados.- ¡Brad! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!-Ambos se abrazaron

-Hola Brad que bueno que llegaste-dijo Sam sin ningún interés y luego dio un brinco de alegría.-¿Tienes dulces?

Brad soltó una risita y sacó una bandeja de su maleta.-Sabía que me preguntarías eso, así que vine preparado

-¡Pasa para acá!-Sam le arranchó la bandeja y saboreó uno de los dulces.-No has perdido tu sazón Brad… ¡Están buenísimos!

Fijé mi mirada en Freddie tenía el ceño fruncido como si estuviera enojado. Sonreí, por lo menos no era el único que estaba celoso. El timbre sonó y todos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases.

* * *

Después de terminar las clases Freddie fue el único que regreso al apartamento Shay debido a que Sam y Carly no volvieron porque fueron a una salida de chicas, Gibby porque debía cuidar de su hermano y Brad porque estaba desempacando por su recién llegada.

-Hola Alfredo, ¿cómo te va?-saludó animadamente Spencer y bajó de la escalera

-Hola-respondió no tan animadamente el castaño y luego se lo quedó viendo raro.- ¿Nueva escultura?

-Aja-

-¿Y cómo se llama?-preguntó Freddie y tiró su maleta a un lado

-Emm ya sabes…tiene un nombre loco que representa….ya sabes cosas que se pueden representar

El castaño soltó un risa y alzó una ceja.-No tiene nombre todavía, ¿verdad?

-Nope pero lo tendrá muy pronto-

-Te quedaría genial. Como siempre-Freddie se sentó en el sillón

-¿Por qué tan deprimi...?

-Estoy deprimido-Freddie le terminó la palabra

-Emm ¿y a que se debe que estés deprimi...?

-¡Deja de decir deprimido! Eso me deprime más-se quejó el castaño y Spencer se sentó a lado de él

-¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa o no?

El castaño suspiró rendido.-Yo….estoy confundido

-Fredo sé que a vece Sam todavía te golpea pero eso no significa que te odie…es solo que no puede dejar de hacerlo

-No es sobre eso-lo interrumpió Freddie.-Es que…lo único que está en mi cabeza es Sam y Melanie una y otra vez

Spencer sonrió confundido.-Ahhh claro…te sientes confundido porque todavía crees que Melanie no existe

-¡No!-exclamó Freddie exasperado.-Emm como te explico…yo y Melanie casi nos besamos-lo último lo soltó en un susurro

-¿Qué?

-¡Yo y Melanie casi nos besamos!-

-¿¡Ustedes casi se besaron!?-gritó sorprendido Spencer

* * *

**Mientras tanto en el centro comercial de Seattle **

Carly cargaba unas fundas dando a entender que había gastado todo su dinero en cosméticos o ropa y Sam…bueno ella comía un helado

-Estoy tan feliz-volvió a repetir Carly con una gran sonrisa

-Si ya lo sé. Tener al sirenito como novio te tiene muy contente pero…. ¡Dios, chica deja de expresarlo!

La castaño rodó los ojos y soltó una risita.-No es eso además las nos tenemos novios pero ¿no te alegra el hecho de que pasemos tiempo a solas como en los viejos tiempos?

-¡Ashhh! Carly todo sigue siendo igual-contestó fastidiada la rubia y le dio una lamida a su helado de chocolate

-No sigue siendo igual. Desde que tú y Freddie empezaron a salir ni al cine me invitan o salen con excusas tontas para evadirme

-Tú dijiste que no te molestaba, ¿recuerdas?

-No me molesta es solo que extraño a mi mejor amiga-Carly sonrió y la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa

Las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta el patio de comidas hasta que la conductora del famoso web-show divisó en una de las mesas al novio de Melanie sentado con una chica pelirroja.

-¿Por qué nos escondemos?-le susurró Sam a Carly estando atrás de una planta

-Porque acabo de ver a Josh sentado con otra chica, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Qué él está disfrutando de unos deliciosos nugets de pollo y yo no?

-¡No!-susurró irritada la castaña.-Qué está saliendo con la pelirroja-sacó la cabeza en medio de las hojas.- ¡La chica es mayor que él!

Sam sacó también la cabeza.-No se ve tan mayor…

-¡No estamos calculando la edad! Debemos avisarle a tu hermana-Carly la agarró de la muñeca

- ¿Para qué?

-¡Para que termine con él!-respondió exasperada y jaló a Sam haciendo que se le cayera el helado

-Mi helado-se quejó mientras se alejaban

-¡Te compraré otro más tarde!

-Más te vale, Shay-la amenazó la rubia y su amiga rodó los ojos

* * *

-Te faltó que te oyeran en México, Spens-dijo sarcástico Freddie

-Emm yo lo siento es qué estoy muy sorprendido y asustado porque…. ¿Cómo demonios sucedió?

Freddie lo miró a los ojos asustado. Nunca había visto esa actitud en Spencer.-Fue algo involuntario yo tropecé y caí encima de ella…Fue un momento muy incómodo

-¡Woah! Yo… ¿Por qué necesitas mi ayuda?

El castaño ladeó la cabeza. Tal vez haberle dicho a Spencer fue una mala idea.-Necesito un consejo además Spens tú eres como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos del artista.-Tú también eres como mi hermano menor, Fredo-ambos sonrieron. Hace siglos que no pasaban tiempo a solas.-Así que a ti, ¿te gusta Mel o algo parecido?

-Yo no estoy seguro-Freddie bajó la mirada como decepcionado de sí mismo.-Yo amo a Sam sabes pero…no lo sé, ¿tú crees que es mejor si estuviera con Melanie porque ella es más parecida a mí?

Spencer se levantó del sofá.-Sólo has lo que dicte tu corazón y sabrás la respuesta-se acercó al muchacho y le sacudió el cabello para luego seguir con su labor artística

-Iré a caminar un rato al parque-anunció el castaño y fue hasta la puerta. Tomó la manija pero Spencer llamó su atención

-Fredo si vas hasta el puesto de helado, ¿puedes traer uno de pistacho?

El castaño lo miró raro.-Claro...-salió del apartamento

* * *

Estaba sola en casa y veía Zoey101 mientras bebía una Peppy-Cola. Debo decir que me encanta ese show y sobre todo la pareja de Chase y Zoey ¡Son tan adorables! Y hablando de parejas ya deben saber que estoy saliendo con Josh y que puedo decir…todo va bien o eso creo al menos ya no pensaba tanto en Freddie y eso era algo que me tenía realmente confundida y enojada conmigo misma por estar jugando con los sentimientos de Josh y los míos…pero sobre todo los míos, ¿qué tal si yo salía herida de todo esto y de paso hería los sentimientos de los demás? Sin haber hecho algo ya me sentía culpable

-¡Melanie somos nosotras!-el grito de Carly interrumpió mis pensamientos

-¡Ya voy!-anuncié y abrí la puerta.- ¿Sabes que hay un timbre?-le dije sarcástica y ella me miró mal

-No hay tiempo para eso-susurró y me jaló hasta el sillón de la sala donde me sentó.- ¡Sam ven aquí!-le ordenó a mi hermana y ella se acercó de mala gana

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté asustada mirando a ambas

Carly posó una mano sobre mi hombro.-Melanie antes de empezar con esto te quiero decir que todos te amamos y por eso queremos protegerte, ¿verdad Sam?-miró a mi gemela y ella alzó sus hombros:

-Como sea-

Carly rodó los ojos y tomó aire.-Esto es lo que pasó…

* * *

La castaña esperó ver la reacción de Melanie al enterarse de que supuestamente su novio la engañaba.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Melanie tenía una cara desconcertada.-Emm yo….estoy sorprendida y tan enfadada que sería capaz de golpear a alguien en la cara

-Bueno pues...-tartamudeó Carly. Nunca pensó en escuchar esas palabras de la dulce y formal Melanie.-Lo podrás hacer… ¡Ahora mismo!-exclamó al oír el timbre de la puerta suponiendo que era Josh

El pelinegro entró sin esperar un 'Pase'.- ¡Hola linda!-saludó a Melanie y ella le dio un golpe en la frente.- ¡Auch! ¿Por qué?

-No te hagas el tonto Josh-respondió cortante la rubia.-Tu sabes lo que hiciste…

-No lo sé-

-¡Oh por Dios! Te haces el inocente a pesar de que Sam y yo te vimos con una chica en el centro comercial… ¡Con nuestros dos ojos!-Carly la apoyó

-¿Chica? ¿Acaso están locas o qué?

Carly soltó un gruñido.-Si claro ahora nosotras somos la que estamos mal de la cabeza pero tú si puedes disfrutar con la pelirroja, ¿no?

-Espera, ¿dijiste pelirroja?-la interrumpió Melanie y luego abrazó a Josh susurrándole un 'Lo siento'

-Emm, ¿qué demonios sucede?-preguntó Sam quien estaba distante de la situación

-Es la hermanastra de Josh. Se llama Annie

-¡Oh!-susurró Carly avergonzada pero luego alzó una ceja.-Si es tú hermanastra, ¿Por qué le cogiste la mano?

-La estaba apoyando. A pesar de que no me cae muy bien la consolé porque su novio la había dejado

La castaña miró a su mejor amiga y le susurró.-Pudiste haberme detenido, ¿no?

-¿Detenerte? Pero ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-le susurró de vuelta la rodó los ojos y agregó:

-¿Chuparte el chocolate de los dedos es más importante?

-Aja-Sam respondió con simpleza

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya-anunció Carly y luego miró a Josh.-Lo siento…a veces soy muy apresurada con las conclusiones

-No importa….aunque el golpe si dolió

-¿Sam vas a venir a mi apartamento?-Carly miró a su mejor amiga y ella asintió.-Bueno cogeré mis fundas y me iré-miró a su alrededor confundida.- ¿Dónde está lo que compré?

-Lo dejaste en el centro comercial mientras espiamos a Josh-

La castaña soltó un bufido y le dedicó una mirada enojada al novio de Melanie.-Ves lo que haces, gasté todo mi dinero y ¿para qué? Si regresé sin nada… ¡Me debes mucha ropa y gafas de sol!-

Josh la miró asustado.-Claro…te la pagaré

-Más te vale-lo amenazó la castaña y las dos conductoras del web-show salieron de la casa

-¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así?-le preguntó Josh a la rubia mientras se sobaba la frente

-Soy una Puckett, ¿te da alguna pista?

El peli negro soltó una risita.-Me había olvidado del gen Puckett

-Eres un tonto-dijo Melanie divertida para luego acortar la distancia entre sus labios

* * *

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el parque. No sabía cómo me sentía ni que iba a ser al respecto. Pateé una piedrita del camino y me aguanté las ganas llorar. Sabía que con llorar no iba a encontrar ninguna solución

-Soy un estúpido-me susurré a mí mismo y divisé una banca donde podía sentarme.-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?-le pregunté a una niña de unos seis o siete años que estaba en la banca haciendo un dibujo

-Sí-me respondió sin levantar la mirada y me senté mirando lo que hacía

-¿Te gusta?-me volvió a hablar dedicándome una sonrisa

-Es muy lindo ¿Quiénes son?

-Es mi familia-respondió y me señaló en el dibujo.-Esta es mi abuela y yo

Hice una mueca.- ¿Y tus padres?

-La abuela dice que mi mami y mi papi fueron a un lugar mejor pero-me hizo para que me acercara y me susurró.-Pero yo sé que volverán

No puede evitar sentir un dolor en el pecho. Era lo mismo que yo pensaba de pequeño cuando todavía no aceptaba que mi padre había muerto

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Freddie, ¿y tú?

-Lily-respondió y luego me miró.-Te ves un poco triste… ¿Sabes algo? Mi abuela siempre me dice que a pesar de los problemas que tengamos el sonreír nos hace olvidarnos de todo

Sonreí de lado.-Tu abuela parece ser muy inteligente

-¡Ajá! ¿Y sabes que más me dijo? Qué cuando este más grande los niños me van a empezar a agradar pero no importa lo que me diga para mi siguen siendo desagradables-

-¿Yo te parezco desagradable?-pregunté como si estuviera ofendido

Lily negó con la cabeza.-Eres lindo. Triste pero lindo

* * *

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?-le preguntó Melanie a su novio mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sillón

-¿Qué tal ver una película?

-Suena genial. ¿Qué quieres ver? ¿Romántica, terror o de acción?-preguntó la rubia poniendo en la mesa las distintas películas

-Umm….una de terror

Melanie arrugó la nariz. Las películas de terror no eran de su agrado.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque en las películas de terror se puede abrazar y besar a la chica para calmarla-Josh respondió con una sonrisa pícara

La rubia puso un dedo en el pecho del muchacho.-Pues qué pena Romeo porque yo quiero ver la película no comernos a cada rato

El pelinegro hizo una mueca.-Está bien….veamos la romántica

-¡Genial!-exclamó contenta la gemela.-Iré por una soda, ¿quieres?-miró a su novio y este asintió.-¡Ya vuelvo!-entró a la cocina

-Esto es vida-susurró Josh y puso los pies sobre la mesa y sus manos atrás de su cabeza. El timbre de su celular interrumpió la paz del lugar. Miró la pantalla y gruñó.- ¡Maldita sea!-vio a su alrededor y fue al baño para que Melanie no escuchara la conversación.- ¿Hola?

-Josh, ya era hora de que contestaras

-Tranquilízate. Estaba ocupado

La persona del otro lado de la línea dio un suspiro.-Como sea, ¿hablaste con Annie sobre el plan?

Josh ladeo la cabeza.-Si…ella aceptó

-Genial, ¿y cómo va tu parte del plan?

-Emm…bueno digamos que todavía los de Icarly no son tan cercanos a mí

-¿Por qué? Ya llevas saliendo una semana con la gemela buena y no has podido pedirle que te los presente o algo… ¡Eres un tonto! No sé de donde sacaste eso la tía Margaret es muy inteligente

-¡Hey! No soy ningún tonto además no entiendo porque quieres arruinar Icarly. Es un buen show

-Juré que plañirían y no descansaré en paz hasta que lo hagan

Josh hizo una mueca.- ¿Qué es plañir?

-¡Es cobrar venganza, Josh! ¡Venganza!

-Ya tranquilo, hombrecito

-No soy ningún hombrecito-musitó furioso la voz del otro lado.-Soy un hombre

Josh comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.-Jajajajaja un hombre… ¡Esa estuvo buena!

-Sí lo soy-se justificó y se oyó otra voz.- ¡Cariño, tu baño de burbujas ya está listo!-la voz gritó de vuelta.- ¡Ya voy, madre!

Josh alzó una ceja.-Así que…. ¿un baño de burbujas?

-Eso no importa….pero es primordial que sigas cada uno de los pasos del plan, ¿entendiste?

-Si…pero después de que acabe el plan, ¿puedo quedarme con la chica?

-¡No! Se supone que no debes enamorarte de ella, imbécil

-¡Ya cálmate! Está bien….yo veré lo que hago

-Está bien…. ¡Adiós!

-¡Adiós! Y disfruta de tu baño de burbujas-canturreó el pelinegro

-Eres un….-colgó antes de que terminara la oración.-Tonto-susurró y salió del baño

-¿Qué hacías en el baño?-preguntó Melanie extrañada al ver que cargaba su celular en la mano

-Emm…yo hablaba con mi mamá…Si eso-rió nervioso el muchacho y se sentó en el sillón

-¿Quién habla por teléfono en el baño?

-Es común en nuestra familia hablar por teléfono en el baño-contestó nervioso.-Es raro lo sé...

-Si es muy raro pero, ¿qué le dijiste a tu mamá?

-Le dije que estaba en casa de una amiga-Josh hizo una mueca y prendió la televisión

-Josh, ¿sabes que en algún rato tu mamá se enterara de que estamos saliendo?

El pelinegro sonrió.-Lo sé pero este no es el día

-No te entiendo a veces eres un poco rpmh-Josh no dejó que continuara al unir sus labios con suma delicadeza. Ambos se separaron.-Nunca te lo he dicho pero a veces me molesta que no me dejes terminar las oraciones

Josh soltó una risa.-Lo siento, linda pero besarte es mi actividad favorita

-Gracias-respondió ella con una sonrisa y ambos se dedicaron a ver la película o al menos iban a tratar de hacerlo

* * *

Una señora de avanzada edad y de cabello gris se acercó donde Freddie y la pequeña.- ¡Oh Dios! Lily por fin te encuentro. Espero que no hayas estado molestando al joven

-No lo hacía. Es una niña muy adorable-respondió el castaño sacando de apuros a la niña

La señora suspiró.-Qué bueno…Lily ya te he dicho que no camines sola por el parque si querías venir para acá me lo hubieras dicho-le dedicó una mirada enojada a Lily y ella susurró un 'Lo siento, abuela'

-Gracias por cuidarla-miró a Freddie en agradecimiento.-A veces se me escapa… ¡Es demasiada rápida!-cogió la mano de la pequeña y la ayudó a levantarse

-¡Adiós Freddie!-Lily se despidió y se fue junto con su abuela

El castaño dirigió su mirada donde había estado sentada la pequeña. Había dejado su dibujo, vio del otro lado de la hoja y sonrió. Lily los había dibujado a ambos y había escrito: 'Amigos'

Se levantó de la banca y guardó el dibujo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para dirigirse al Bushell Plaza.

**Bueno aquí está espero que les haya gustado y hablaremos de algunas cosas como por ejemplo el inicio del capítulo: No sé de donde salió eso XD pero pensé: este fic se trata solo de Sam, Freddie y Melanie, ¿Por qué no dejar que Carly Shay tenga su momento (uno muy raro)?**

**El personaje misterioso: Creo yo que con la palabra 'plañir' ya les dije todo así que como vieron tienen un plan…Hmmm**

**Brad apareció en este capítulo y como ven hubo celos (no pude evitarlo a pesar de ser Cibby el Barly también es de mi agrado)**

**Bye :D dejen sus opiniones, comentarios o amenazas de muerte**


End file.
